


The Scream Hole Archives

by The_Scream_Hole_Archives



Category: The Dedicated Scream Hole
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-02-23 10:53:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23510359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Scream_Hole_Archives/pseuds/The_Scream_Hole_Archives





	1. Welcome

Welcome to The Scream Hole Archives!

If you are reading this it means that the Bright Sessions fan discord server has been deleted. But fear not! We managed to convert most of the text channels to HTML documents and save all the messages. Ao3 uses HTML to format it's fics so the files could easily be uploaded here and read by everyone!

If you wish to search for a certain message or conversation you will have to use your browser's search function which can be opened by pressing crtl+f. It is also possible to search for specific words on mobile, however, it will vary from phone to phone and browser to browser.

-The Scream Hole Admin Crew


	13. #a-neon-darkness (finished)

the bright sessions™™

a-neon-darkness

marcaroni, angst boy scout [5] 18-Jan-20 01:39 AM

retconning caleb's dick[8](1733) 18-Jan-20 01:39 AM

Bastard

@ Damien

marcaroni, angst boy scout [5] 18-Jan-20 01:41 AM

ok so like I’ve shared the theory before but since there’s a channel for the novel now, and also new people in the server:

that underground faction that took Alex was most likely in LA, if that’s where he and Dr. Sharpe came from. if Damien is in LA, and there’s an underground faction of the AM looking for powerful atypicals, then that could mean the underground faction becomes relevant in this novel

retconning caleb's dick[8](1733) 18-Jan-20 01:42 AM

marcaroni, angst boy scout [5] 18-Jan-20 01:43 AM

_also_

Alex was taken in at 19, and we know now that he’s in his late 20s

so is Damien

the timeline matches up between the two of them

Damien would be in his late teens around the same time as Alex; he’d also be in LA at around the same time that Alex is taken

owen (not green) 18-Jan-20 01:46 AM

ooooooooh

put pove in tier five [14] 18-Jan-20 05:35 AM

Sooooooo

Damien/Alex?

goof fammit, avarat 18-Jan-20 07:26 AM

Wooooooo!! Damilex

marcaroni, angst boy scout [5] 18-Jan-20 08:01 AM

Iron 18-Jan-20 02:22 PM

_rolls eyes_

marcaroni, angst boy scout [5] 18-Jan-20 02:22 PM

why

baby has a knife >:D (910)[2] 18-Jan-20 02:23 PM

?????

goof fammit, avarat 18-Jan-20 02:24 PM

????????

Certified Chaos Gremlin [51]:61: 18-Jan-20 03:43 PM

You mean like this?

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/668026659861037057/668239117854965770/wiggly-eye-dice-tutorial.jpg)

goof fammit, avarat 18-Jan-20 03:43 PM

Good addition

Authentic Huggermugger Sounds 18-Jan-20 03:44 PM

Yes good

baby has a knife >:D (910)[2] 18-Jan-20 06:17 PM

yes good

*Cue Adam vine* 19-Jan-20 06:55 PM

when was the title released??

retconning caleb's dick[8](1733) 19-Jan-20 06:55 PM

on goodreads

and not officially

*Cue Adam vine* 19-Jan-20 06:55 PM

ah

marcaroni, angst boy scout [5] 19-Jan-20 06:56 PM

I’ll change the channel name if it turns out that’s not the actual title but like

we _have_ a channel now so ayy

*Cue Adam vine* 19-Jan-20 06:56 PM

alright-

goof fammit, avarat 19-Jan-20 07:04 PM

Honestly i love this title It's so Damian

put pove in tier five [14] 25-Jan-20 08:10 PM

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/668026659861037057/670843024582115328/image0.jpg)

Authentic Huggermugger Sounds 25-Jan-20 08:10 PM

JFKSKALA

Certified Chaos Gremlin [51]:61: 25-Jan-20 08:22 PM

YUP

*Cue Adam vine* 26-Jan-20 11:56 AM

yep

RexAraneo 26-Jan-20 12:59 PM

wait whats this???

goof fammit, avarat 26-Jan-20 12:59 PM

Seems to be the title of the Damian book

baby has a knife >:D (910)[2] 26-Jan-20 12:59 PM

Yeah

goof fammit, avarat 26-Jan-20 12:59 PM

It was released unofficially on Goodreads

retconning caleb's dick[8](1733) 26-Jan-20 01:00 PM

Nothings been officially announced yet tho

goof fammit, avarat 26-Jan-20 01:00 PM

We just saw there's a possible title and decided that it is, in fact, time to scream

marcaroni, angst boy scout [5] 26-Jan-20 01:01 PM

yeah I’m gonna change the channel name if the title changes but I figured this is the closest we’ve got to a title for now so I made the channel

goof fammit, avarat 26-Jan-20 01:01 PM

Gotta have a place to scream though

A neon darkness is such a Damian phrase I'll be disappointed if it changed

retconning caleb's dick[8](1733) 26-Jan-20 01:02 PM

Dedicated scream hole

goof fammit, avarat 26-Jan-20 01:03 PM

Time for a garbage man but as a youth

RexAraneo 26-Jan-20 01:06 PM

theres a damien book???

retconning caleb's dick[8](1733) 26-Jan-20 01:07 PM

There will be!

RexAraneo 26-Jan-20 01:07 PM

bro ive been so out of the loop

retconning caleb's dick[8](1733) 26-Jan-20 01:07 PM

Supposedly it’s coming out this year but we don’t have a date yet

(Tho I suspect it’ll be coming in the next month or so bc that’s when the TIN announcement came)

goof fammit, avarat 26-Jan-20 01:08 PM

There's also a rose book in the far future

retconning caleb's dick[8](1733) 26-Jan-20 01:08 PM

eventually

Yes

goof fammit, avarat 26-Jan-20 01:08 PM

Also Damian book is happening in LA

With a 19 y/o garbage child

RexAraneo 26-Jan-20 01:10 PM

???

retconning caleb's dick[8](1733) 26-Jan-20 01:10 PM

~~hrmmm it might actually not be coming out this year, I may have just assumed that~~

It’s about Damien as a 19 year old in LA

RexAraneo 26-Jan-20 01:11 PM

ohhhhhhh

retconning caleb's dick[8](1733) 26-Jan-20 01:13 PM

OP WHAT DOES THIS MEAN

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/668026659861037057/671100331446370304/image0.png)

I have no clue what the asker is referring to

<https://www.pastemagazine.com/articles/2018/01/exclusive-tor-teen-acquires-the-bright-sessions-tr.html>

[ Exclusive: Tor Teen Acquires The Bright Sessions Trilogy by Lauren... ](https://www.pastemagazine.com/articles/2018/01/exclusive-tor-teen-acquires-the-bright-sessions-tr.html)

Therapy is in session, and we couldn't be more excited. Lauren Shippen will adapt The Bright Sessions, her science fiction podcast about supernatural patients in counseling, into a book series.

[ ](https://cdn.pastemagazine.com/www/articles/1brightsessionsmain-min.png)

A link to the announcement article tho

marcaroni, angst boy scout [5] 26-Jan-20 01:15 PM

i know what op is referring to

episode 48

gonna find the quote

it's this

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/668026659861037057/671101268093042707/Screen_Shot_2020-01-26_at_3.16.41_PM.png)

retconning caleb's dick[8](1733) 26-Jan-20 01:18 PM

ooooo good

TIN was announced on 2/28 but it was already up for preorder on B&N soooo

Idk

_maybe_

_maybe_ it’ll come out February 2021

Authentic Huggermugger Sounds 26-Jan-20 01:33 PM

I think about that line. so often

I hate Damien but like

I have a lot of feelings

goof fammit, avarat 26-Jan-20 01:35 PM

Same

EmTriesToWrite 03-Feb-20 12:04 PM

Bitchboy

retconning caleb's dick[8](1733) 03-Feb-20 12:05 PM

hdjskskj

accurate

owen (not green) 03-Feb-20 12:29 PM

can that be the on the back cover

just

bitchboy

that's it

retconning caleb's dick[8](1733) 03-Feb-20 12:31 PM

replace all instances of damien's name on the back and the inside flap with "bitchboy"

owen (not green) 03-Feb-20 12:31 PM

apsjdkak

yes

Authentic Huggermugger Sounds 03-Feb-20 12:33 PM

As the book progresses, Damien's name gets replaced with progressively worse insults

EmTriesToWrite 03-Feb-20 12:41 PM

It ends with his name just being Cunt

Authentic Huggermugger Sounds 05-Feb-20 12:23 PM

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/668026659861037057/674711671586947102/Screenshot_20200205-152302.png)

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/668026659861037057/674711672006508597/Screenshot_20200205-152306.png)

Okay I'm officially predicting that the book ends with him changing his name

retconning caleb's dick[8](1733) 05-Feb-20 12:24 PM

oh it has to

like, last line, someone's gonna ask his name and he's gonna say "damien"

Authentic Huggermugger Sounds 05-Feb-20 12:25 PM

Yes

retconning caleb's dick[8](1733) 05-Feb-20 12:25 PM

either that or the people he gets involved with pick damien for him or he changes it to fit in better

Bonnie🛵 05-Feb-20 12:26 PM

or he like takes someone else's name

retconning caleb's dick[8](1733) 05-Feb-20 12:26 PM

he's a fey

cerys 05-Feb-20 01:03 PM

IM SO EXCITED

Authentic Huggermugger Sounds 05-Feb-20 01:04 PM

SAME

cerys 05-Feb-20 01:07 PM

if i dont get at least one (1) heathers type scene w damien drinking slushies and being depressed at a 7/11 i dont want it

put pove in tier five [14] 05-Feb-20 01:09 PM

<https://twitter.com/torteen/status/1225153832663027712?s=21>

[Tor Teen (@torteen)](https://twitter.com/torteen)

We have a name!!! #TheBrightSessions book 2 will be called #ANeonDarkness and is coming out on September 29th THIS YEAR!!! (We're not yelling in the office YOU'RE yelling in the office!!!) You can pre-order here: <https://t.co/RqWyZYcOrb> <https://t.co/olz3uxrIR3>

Twitter 

AHHHH

I know we’re already talking about it

But here’s the tweet

owen (not green) 05-Feb-20 01:50 PM

YEAH

idk if that picture's gonna be on the cover but I love it. it fits

*Cue Adam vine* 05-Feb-20 02:31 PM

im ecstatic for this book help-

retconning caleb's dick[8](1733) 05-Feb-20 03:20 PM

someone remind me to make a shitty mockup of the cover when I get home w/ that one tweet Lauren made a while back

Sarah BOT 05-Feb-20 03:20 PM

| **SilenceKnight leveled up!**

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/668026659861037057/674756320121061398/levelUp.png)

Authentic Huggermugger Sounds 05-Feb-20 03:24 PM

@retconning caleb's dick[8](1733) when do you get home?

retconning caleb's dick[8](1733) 05-Feb-20 03:33 PM

In about 20 minutes or so. Remind me at the top of the hour?

Authentic Huggermugger Sounds 05-Feb-20 03:34 PM

Okay cool, yeah

Authentic Huggermugger Sounds 05-Feb-20 04:00 PM

Hey @retconning caleb's dick[8](1733) do the cover thing

retconning caleb's dick[8](1733) 05-Feb-20 04:12 PM

Thank youuu (edited)

Authentic Huggermugger Sounds 05-Feb-20 04:12 PM

np

retconning caleb's dick[8](1733) 05-Feb-20 04:12 PM

I’m presently trying to convince my computer to let me close tabs so I can have the browser and photoshop open at the same time so I can grab images :/

retconning caleb's dick[8](1733) 05-Feb-20 04:41 PM

tada!

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/668026659861037057/674776739347562538/a_neon_darkness_cover.png)

marcaroni, angst boy scout [5] 05-Feb-20 04:42 PM

hgfjhggk

Authentic Huggermugger Sounds 05-Feb-20 04:42 PM

It's perfect I love it

retconning caleb's dick[8](1733) 05-Feb-20 04:42 PM

thank u

should i tweet it?

Authentic Huggermugger Sounds 05-Feb-20 04:42 PM

Yes

marcaroni, angst boy scout [5] 05-Feb-20 04:42 PM

pls do

Certified Chaos Gremlin [51]:61: 05-Feb-20 04:45 PM

Yes

retconning caleb's dick[8](1733) 05-Feb-20 04:47 PM

<https://twitter.com/katiebug28/status/1225219330314399744?s=20>

[✨Jack O'Neill Studentman✨ (@katiebug28)](https://twitter.com/katiebug28)

I'm a little sad the title of #ANeonDarkness isn't actually LIT, but I made a _beautiful_ fake cover anyways. @laurenshippen @brightpodcast

[ ](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EQDaehmUcAAvt5-.jpg:large)

Twitter 

marcaroni, angst boy scout [5] 05-Feb-20 06:07 PM

dshgkjdf they retweeted the cover

Authentic Huggermugger Sounds 05-Feb-20 06:13 PM

Good

retconning caleb's dick[8](1733) 05-Feb-20 06:18 PM

Briggon liked it too

marcaroni, angst boy scout [5] 05-Feb-20 06:22 PM

g o o d

Certified Chaos Gremlin [51]:61: 05-Feb-20 06:24 PM

We should make a bingo card for the book

Authentic Huggermugger Sounds 05-Feb-20 06:26 PM

Yes

marcaroni, angst boy scout [5] 05-Feb-20 06:27 PM

theory #1: that underground faction that kidnapped alex will be relevant

Certified Chaos Gremlin [51]:61: 05-Feb-20 06:30 PM

Yes!

Damien tries to get drunk

Someone calls him Bob

Authentic Huggermugger Sounds 05-Feb-20 06:30 PM

Changing his name is sort of an obvious one, but

Certified Chaos Gremlin [51]:61: 05-Feb-20 06:30 PM

Or Rob

retconning caleb's dick[8](1733) 05-Feb-20 06:30 PM

robbie

Certified Chaos Gremlin [51]:61: 05-Feb-20 06:30 PM

Bobert Goram

marcaroni, angst boy scout [5] 05-Feb-20 06:31 PM

"dumb nicknames for robert"

Certified Chaos Gremlin [51]:61: 05-Feb-20 06:31 PM

Yes!

Authentic Huggermugger Sounds 05-Feb-20 06:32 PM

"You know the last time I was happy to see someone? I think I was 19"

marcaroni, angst boy scout [5] 05-Feb-20 06:32 PM

if the novel is mostly damien at 18

then Damien Has A Birthday

a romance goes sour

the person damien was happy to see was alex maybe 

man wouldn't that be wack though, if alex and mark both knew damien

Certified Chaos Gremlin [51]:61: 05-Feb-20 06:34 PM

retconning caleb's dick[8](1733) 05-Feb-20 06:37 PM

oliver's like "damn dude #cantrelate"

put pove in tier five [14] 05-Feb-20 07:14 PM

Ajckslanf what if he makes all these jokes about how he’s the only one who doesn’t know Damien but then he sees a picture of him and is like

_Oh shit I do know him, I gave him my car once and I have **no idea** why_

marcaroni, angst boy scout [5] 05-Feb-20 07:14 PM

"oh nvm wadsworth made him try his ability out on me because i guess his brain got fucked up or something"

goof fammit, avarat 05-Feb-20 07:59 PM

Bobert goram made me laugh louder than it had the right

goof fammit, avarat 06-Feb-20 01:46 AM

Are we on this? _Are we all on this???_

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/668026659861037057/674913802583801866/Screenshot_2020-02-06-11-45-05-830_com.instagram.android.jpg)

marcaroni, angst boy scout [5] 06-Feb-20 01:46 AM

yeah we were talking abt the release date earlier

goof fammit, avarat 06-Feb-20 01:47 AM

Good good

I miss things I'm sorry

I just made sure we are all collectively aware

Certified Chaos Gremlin [51]:61: 06-Feb-20 02:09 AM

YEAH!!!!

EDGY RAT MAN TIME!!!

*Cue Adam vine* 06-Feb-20 01:57 PM

YEEE

cryinn (a comet) 06-Feb-20 09:08 PM

i just found out about this title and i’m sorry but i haven’t stopped laughing

there are tears forming

marcaroni, angst boy scout [5] 06-Feb-20 09:09 PM

it’s so edgy. it’s perfect

peak damien

goof fammit, avarat 06-Feb-20 09:10 PM

It's yhe most Damian title one could choose

owen (not green) 07-Feb-20 10:46 AM

<https://twitter.com/torteen/status/1225153832663027712?s=09>

[Tor Teen (@torteen)](https://twitter.com/torteen)

We have a name!!! #TheBrightSessions book 2 will be called #ANeonDarkness and is coming out on September 29th THIS YEAR!!! (We're not yelling in the office YOU'RE yelling in the office!!!) You can pre-order here: <https://t.co/RqWyZYcOrb> <https://t.co/olz3uxrIR3>

Twitter 

do...do we tell them we've known for weeks

baby has a knife >:D (910)[2] 07-Feb-20 10:46 AM

asdfghjk

retconning caleb's dick[8](1733) 07-Feb-20 10:47 AM

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/668026659861037057/675412344255545391/image0.png)

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/668026659861037057/675412382398414864/image0.jpg)

marcaroni, angst boy scout [5] 07-Feb-20 11:08 AM

gkfjdjsj

retconning caleb's dick[8](1733) 07-Feb-20 11:30 AM

The senior publicist at Tor liked my cover tweet???

marcaroni, angst boy scout [5] 07-Feb-20 11:30 AM

omg

Certified Chaos Gremlin [51]:61: 07-Feb-20 02:00 PM

Ahahhshshshshhshs GOOD

EmTriesToWrite 09-Feb-20 01:08 AM

Yes good now I can hype the book up

At work I mean

goof fammit, avarat 09-Feb-20 01:09 AM

Yesss

marcaroni, angst boy scout [5] 09-Feb-20 01:09 AM

g o o d

yell abt rat bastard man

goof fammit, avarat 09-Feb-20 01:09 AM

Yes

Bring the word of the trashman to the people

EmTriesToWrite 09-Feb-20 01:10 AM

Me: Sophia order this Her: It’s not out for- Me: ORDER THIS

goof fammit, avarat 15-Feb-20 02:04 PM

If If Alex might be in neon darkness Sharp might be in it too 

At least at the end

Authentic Huggermugger Sounds 15-Feb-20 02:04 PM

put pove in tier five [14] 15-Feb-20 02:04 PM

Oof

Yes

marcaroni, angst boy scout [5] 15-Feb-20 02:07 PM

God I hope so

put pove in tier five [14] 27-Feb-20 06:55 PM

Ok but Lauren’s tweets are making me even more certain than underground faction will play a role of some sort

Authentic Huggermugger Sounds 27-Feb-20 06:56 PM

I hope it does

marcaroni, angst boy scout [5] 27-Feb-20 06:57 PM

p l e a s e

owen (not green) 27-Feb-20 06:58 PM

damien crimes! damien crimes!! damien crimes!!!

1

marcaroni, angst boy scout [5] 01-Mar-20 05:26 PM

GUYS

GUYSGUYSGUYS

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/668026659861037057/683847565623820384/image0.png)

the atypical artists newsletter had a fucking summary in it

_i think we’re getting the underground faction_

Authentic Huggermugger Sounds 01-Mar-20 05:26 PM

AAAAAAAAAA

put pove in tier five [14] 01-Mar-20 05:27 PM

Omgggg

Alex Chen

Authentic Huggermugger Sounds 01-Mar-20 05:27 PM

Holy shit

put pove in tier five [14] 01-Mar-20 05:27 PM

marcaroni, angst boy scout [5] 01-Mar-20 05:27 PM

I NEED TO TWEET ABOUT THIS I NEED LAUREN TO KNOW WE CALLED IT

Authentic Huggermugger Sounds 01-Mar-20 05:27 PM

I was hype already but that summary _aaaaaaa_

Try to find the earliest time someone mentioned it

baby has a knife >:D (910)[2] 01-Mar-20 05:28 PM

marcaroni, angst boy scout [5] 01-Mar-20 05:28 PM

I didn’t find that but I got close

The top of the channel has stuff from like mid-January so

<https://twitter.com/marcus_emdanat/status/1234290292880236544?s=21>

[Marcus Emdanat (@marcus_emdanat)](https://twitter.com/marcus_emdanat)

I feel like the timestamp on these messages from the discord should be noted in light of the @atypicalartists newsletter obviously we still might not have gotten everything right here, but I got excited when I saw stuff abt a group of atypicals @laurenshippen

[ ](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/ESEUeLGXsAQH59I.jpg:large)

Twitter 

[ ](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/ESEUeLfWoAAWgMV.jpg:large)

[ ](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/ESEUeLnX0AE3vRV.jpg:large)

put pove in tier five [14] 01-Mar-20 05:32 PM

Do we have bingo yet?

marcaroni, angst boy scout [5] 01-Mar-20 05:32 PM

idk if we have enough info for a bingo card yet

or enough wild speculation

put pove in tier five [14] 01-Mar-20 05:32 PM

S o o n

marcaroni, angst boy scout [5] 01-Mar-20 05:32 PM

we mostly just have the one theory

I stg if I got this shit right based off nothing but the fact that Damien and Alex would be the same age and in LA at the same time

retconning caleb's dick[8](1733) 01-Mar-20 05:35 PM

i thought y'all knew????????

marcaroni, angst boy scout [5] 01-Mar-20 05:35 PM

knew what

retconning caleb's dick[8](1733) 01-Mar-20 05:36 PM

about the faction stuff???????

marcaroni, angst boy scout [5] 01-Mar-20 05:36 PM

no that was all speculation

Authentic Huggermugger Sounds 01-Mar-20 05:36 PM

How long have _you_ known?

marcaroni, angst boy scout [5] 01-Mar-20 05:36 PM

yeah wait

did _you_ know???

_are you secretly lauren_

put pove in tier five [14] 01-Mar-20 05:37 PM

**found her**

baby has a knife >:D (910)[2] 01-Mar-20 05:37 PM

_reveal yourself, secret lauren_

retconning caleb's dick[8](1733) 01-Mar-20 05:39 PM

Since the announcement came out???

Unless it’s new??

marcaroni, angst boy scout [5] 01-Mar-20 05:39 PM

that email is new

retconning caleb's dick[8](1733) 01-Mar-20 05:39 PM

AH

Gotcha

i couldve sworn ive seen the book description before?????

marcaroni, angst boy scout [5] 01-Mar-20 05:40 PM

I mean we pretty much figured it out in this server so that could’ve been it, if nothing else

retconning caleb's dick[8](1733) 01-Mar-20 05:42 PM

unless its been updated since they announced the title, i probably read it in the book description from the publisher (linked in a tweet on 2/14)

marcaroni, angst boy scout [5] 01-Mar-20 05:43 PM

huh ok

somehow I don’t think I saw that

Certified Chaos Gremlin [51]:61: 01-Mar-20 05:48 PM

ALEX!!!!

retconning caleb's dick[8](1733) 01-Mar-20 05:48 PM

Produce flames without flint though is uh....

Telling

marcaroni, angst boy scout [5] 01-Mar-20 05:50 PM

_I’m just saying_

maybe there was a _reason_ we didn’t get a ton of Alex and Dr. Sharpe backstory 

Authentic Huggermugger Sounds 01-Mar-20 05:52 PM

Certified Chaos Gremlin [51]:61: 01-Mar-20 06:35 PM

Wait......

Wait......

What if......

Damien/Alex

marcaroni, angst boy scout [5] 01-Mar-20 06:35 PM

y e s

ok listen though

that one damien line abt the last time he was happy to see someone

what if that was alex

Certified Chaos Gremlin [51]:61: 01-Mar-20 06:36 PM

Y e s

Authentic Huggermugger Sounds 01-Mar-20 06:36 PM

I really think it might be

Certified Chaos Gremlin [51]:61: 01-Mar-20 06:36 PM

YEAH

We need to make a bingo

marcaroni, angst boy scout [5] 01-Mar-20 06:36 PM

_listen_ all i need if this is the case is a fic where mark learns that alex knew damien dshjkfh

like what a fucking wild coincidence that'd be

Certified Chaos Gremlin [51]:61: 01-Mar-20 06:37 PM

Ahshgsgsgsv yesss

Authentic Huggermugger Sounds 01-Mar-20 06:38 PM

I wonder if Dr. Sharpe has ever met him

I'm trying to imagine what that would be like because Dr. Sharpe being bossed around by anyone seems impossible

I know you can't just will your way past Damien's ability (unless you're an empath and he threatens your boyfriend I guess)

but if anyone could, it'd be Dr. Sharpe I think

put pove in tier five [14] 01-Mar-20 06:42 PM

Damien is just too scared to even try with her lol

owen (not green) 01-Mar-20 08:03 PM

HOLY _**S H I T**_

marcaroni, angst boy scout [5] 01-Mar-20 08:04 PM

YUP

i stg if i got this right

i mean even if the book preview had a summary i was still theorizing before that book preview was posted anywhere

retconning caleb's dick[8](1733) 01-Mar-20 09:52 PM

LAUREN REPLIED

marcaroni, angst boy scout [5] 01-Mar-20 09:52 PM

YUP

put pove in tier five [14] 01-Mar-20 09:52 PM

I SAW

marcaroni, angst boy scout [5] 01-Mar-20 09:52 PM

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/668026659861037057/683914546351570955/image0.png)

Certified Chaos Gremlin [51]:61: 01-Mar-20 09:52 PM

GOOD

marcaroni, angst boy scout [5] 01-Mar-20 10:14 PM

y’know what

now I’m dying @ the implication that Lauren is secretly a) in this server with b) the nickname “retconning Caleb’s dick” and c) actively posting secret fanfic of her own series

retconning caleb's dick[8](1733) 01-Mar-20 10:17 PM

hfskajhdf

d) has posted several photos of herself with some rando claiming to be said rando

marcaroni, angst boy scout [5] 01-Mar-20 10:17 PM

lgjfhddk

retconning caleb's dick[8](1733) 01-Mar-20 10:18 PM

shes hired freelancers to take pics for TCT, who's to say she hasnt hired someone to be her face on this server

e) made a fuck compilation

Certified Chaos Gremlin [51]:61: 01-Mar-20 10:19 PM

Hmmmmmm I smell a conspiracy theory 

Hhshshhsvs ok but she would

owen (not green) 01-Mar-20 10:44 PM

alsjsks

Authentic Huggermugger Sounds 02-Mar-20 05:49 AM

Countertheory: Katie is secretly Briggon

Fuck compilation seems on-brand for him

Certified Chaos Gremlin [51]:61: 02-Mar-20 05:54 AM

put pove in tier five [14] 02-Mar-20 08:08 AM

That’s a good theory

retconning caleb's dick[8](1733) 02-Mar-20 08:12 AM

Oh shit

baby has a knife >:D (910)[2] 02-Mar-20 09:31 AM

we're onto you

I 💖 my dead timetraveling wife 02-Mar-20 05:38 PM

honestly if you aren't secretly writing fanfic for your own fiction podcast, what's the point of having one????

/definitely has not posted fanfic for Oakpodcast, why would you even ask that

Certified Chaos Gremlin [51]:61: 02-Mar-20 05:57 PM

Exactly!!

Exported 293 message(s)


	22. #damien-mark

the bright sessions™™

damien-mark

Lace 24-Aug-19 07:47 AM

Nice and comfy uwu

commie bastard 15-Sep-19 01:54 PM

mark: i am the proud owner of 3.5 iq points damien: not for long mark: please its all i have

marcaroni, angst boy scout [5] 15-Sep-19 01:54 PM

hdgsgssg

*Cue Adam vine* 18-Sep-19 09:14 AM

A-

Am i alone here?

marcaroni, angst boy scout [5] 20-Sep-19 06:34 AM

there was a new Mark/Damien fic posted on ao3 (edited)

also the title is lyrics from a song on my Damien playlist so I’m 

baby has a knife >:D (910)[2] 20-Sep-19 06:51 AM

ooof the warnings have me on edge tho

marcaroni, angst boy scout [5] 20-Sep-19 06:58 AM

i didn’t see anything in the first chapter so

baby has a knife >:D (910)[2] 20-Sep-19 07:02 AM

yea i just read it

its good so far

Iron 21-Sep-19 06:58 PM

I don't know how to feel about this shipping channel 

marcaroni, angst boy scout [5] 22-Sep-19 01:11 AM

I mean. It is one of the more common ships in the fandom

baby has a knife >:D (910)[2] 29-Sep-19 06:58 PM

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/614824586311368704/628048002388328499/image0.png)

baby has a knife >:D (910)[2] 16-Oct-19 04:00 AM

<https://open.spotify.com/track/4LU5CO0wa6WryKRadMqFZf?si=7N1SBljJRnaTLh9Ht-u2Gg>

[ maybe, i'm afraid ](https://open.spotify.com/track/4LU5CO0wa6WryKRadMqFZf?si=7N1SBljJRnaTLh9Ht-u2Gg)

maybe, i'm afraid, a song by lovelytheband on Spotify

[ ](https://i.scdn.co/image/ab67616d0000b27385ea5f82c855acb4476b046c)

marcaroni, angst boy scout [5] 21-Oct-19 12:52 AM

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/614824586311368704/635747341789298698/image0.jpg)

*Cue Adam vine* 21-Oct-19 09:57 AM

i low-key feel shitty for shipping this but i cant help it aaa

rose 21-Oct-19 10:00 AM

i mean i don't think they should ever be in a relationship but the dynamic is really fascinating imo

*Cue Adam vine* 21-Oct-19 10:03 AM

yeah

Lace 21-Oct-19 03:21 PM

Same here tbh it’s just idk like the dynamic and hope for growth and healing is v appealing

Characterizations would have to be semi non canonical for this to even be remotely healthy but mmmm

rose 21-Oct-19 03:39 PM

tbh for me it's like... the exact opposite

not that ur not valid of course but I mean

I'm all for character redemption arcs, but there's also something weirdly pleasing to me about having a character who doesn't get that? I think it's really interesting that by the end of TBS, damien is this really well developed character I couldn't help but pity, and at the same time he's just an asshole

and he's sorry but he hasn't changed

idk, there's something I really like about the story line of letting go of past trauma without forgiving the person who caused it

Lace 21-Oct-19 03:46 PM

No I get that, like I said the way I ship them requires non canonical healing

And i loved the way Damien himself was handled like the story felt like a good place to end it

retconning caleb's dick[8](1733) 21-Oct-19 03:48 PM

yessss

my feelings of it as a ship are "in 99.999% of cases, i dont like it, but if someone wrote a really good fic, i'd read it"

Lace 21-Oct-19 03:50 PM

~~I have a bad habit of liking shitty ships, it’s the Bad Role Models in my life~~

I just romanticize the idea of redemption I think?? But idk yeah like that’s my take on this ship

I like them if there’s some Artistic Liberties taken on Damien’s character

marcaroni, angst boy scout [5] 07-Nov-19 01:42 AM

.......... _holy shit numb by linkin park is a mark/damien song_

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/614824586311368704/641935576513118209/image0.png)

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/614824586311368704/641935638479765515/image0.png)

hhhh?????

put pove in tier five [14] 26-Dec-19 06:46 PM

Damnnnn

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/614824586311368704/659950175250284557/image0.png)

marcaroni, angst boy scout [5] 26-Dec-19 06:47 PM

ok mark being called "practical and down-to-earth" is perhaps the funniest thing actually

put pove in tier five [14] 26-Dec-19 06:49 PM

I just really like the “they can move mountains - if they can coordinate their efforts”

put pove in tier five [14] 30-Dec-19 10:31 AM

I am bringing this channel to life again

Because I am Here for Sads and Angst

I’ll never pretend this ship is Healthy, but I also don’t really care, I’m enthralled

My main fandom for years was Enjolras/Grantaire, the healthiness of the relationship really didn’t play a part for a long time

goof fammit, avarat 30-Dec-19 10:38 AM

I'm sorry ExR is wonderful and honestly I see some parallels A little

put pove in tier five [14] 30-Dec-19 10:41 AM

ExR IS wonderful

And I deal typically in modern aus where they can get to a healthy place

goof fammit, avarat 30-Dec-19 10:42 AM

Same

put pove in tier five [14] 30-Dec-19 10:43 AM

But anyway. Damien/Mark is so fascinating because of the power imbalances?

goof fammit, avarat 30-Dec-19 10:43 AM

Damian and mark is them if enjolras was more aggressive and R was more of a dick

put pove in tier five [14] 30-Dec-19 10:43 AM

And I just. Damien sans powers

That’s the only time they’re ever even on slightly equal standing but it’s not even that equal

And id just love to read a fic where somehow they manage to find an equal standing and go from there

Iron 30-Dec-19 11:08 AM

ehhhhh

marcaroni, angst boy scout [5] 30-Dec-19 01:32 PM

honestly if someone’s able to find a way to write a good Mark/Damien fic with a) genuine romance that b) doesn’t ignore all the bad that Damien has done and c) actually bothers to talk through those power dynamics and d) doesn’t vilify or shove Sam or Joan or anyone else to the side because they “get in the way” of the ship

that’s the dream right there

i haven’t seen anyone do that

put pove in tier five [14] 30-Dec-19 01:33 PM

Yeah exactly

Like. I refuse to have Joan and Sam vilified in this

And I refuse to let Damien off the hook

goof fammit, avarat 30-Dec-19 01:33 PM

You're asking for too much i think That's too good to happen

put pove in tier five [14] 30-Dec-19 01:34 PM

I don’t even need them to have a _relationship_

I just want a fic acknowledging that shit was fucked up and they were fucked up and maybe in another world, they could have been something

But that time is passed now

marcaroni, angst boy scout [5] 30-Dec-19 01:34 PM

there was a fic that I saw recently that seemed okay, like, he ran into Damien a year later or smth and Damien had changed and I was like “maybe this is it” but then Mark started talking abt Sam and Joan going back to the evil terrible am so he hates them now and I like

he. has never seemed angry about that in canon

put pove in tier five [14] 30-Dec-19 01:35 PM

YEP I saw that fic

goof fammit, avarat 30-Dec-19 01:35 PM

Oh with the kid

marcaroni, angst boy scout [5] 30-Dec-19 01:35 PM

yup

goof fammit, avarat 30-Dec-19 01:35 PM

Yeah, saw it

put pove in tier five [14] 30-Dec-19 01:35 PM

And I stopped at that point

marcaroni, angst boy scout [5] 30-Dec-19 01:35 PM

same

goof fammit, avarat 30-Dec-19 01:35 PM

I read the whole thing, it was... Okay?

put pove in tier five [14] 30-Dec-19 01:36 PM

Mark being angry at Joan for things? Sure. He’s got the right to be angry and frustrated.

That’s part of why he goes on his groupie road trip

marcaroni, angst boy scout [5] 30-Dec-19 01:36 PM

but like if anything he’s seemed happy that Sam and Joan are at the AM trying to make things better

put pove in tier five [14] 30-Dec-19 01:36 PM

But he knows his sister isn’t evil

He just can’t bring himself to be near the am and that’s fair

marcaroni, angst boy scout [5] 30-Dec-19 01:36 PM

he still doesn’t like the AM but like he wants other atypicals to get the help they need and this is a good way to do that

put pove in tier five [14] 30-Dec-19 01:37 PM

Exactly re: happy for them

marcaroni, angst boy scout [5] 30-Dec-19 01:37 PM

changing the structure from inside

put pove in tier five [14] 30-Dec-19 01:37 PM

I honestly think Sam would want to help Damien regain his powers if he went to therapy and became less of a jerk

She doesn’t have to like him to want him to be ok

marcaroni, angst boy scout [5] 30-Dec-19 01:38 PM

and like he still genuinely loves Joan and Sam and every single other one of his friends and it’s not fair to any of them to shove them aside so he can be with Damien

put pove in tier five [14] 30-Dec-19 01:38 PM

She doesn’t even have to trust him.

But I wouldn’t be shocked if Sam was the one, many years down the line, to be like “.... yeah ok Damien we might be able to help you but you have to actually put the work in this time”

marcaroni, angst boy scout [5] 30-Dec-19 01:39 PM

I mean if Damien ever got his ability back I’d imagine the damage would make his control shaky at _best_

he’d need help

put pove in tier five [14] 30-Dec-19 01:39 PM

Exactly

goof fammit, avarat 30-Dec-19 01:39 PM

Also like throughout the whole fic it was like "they made decisions for me and i want to make my own" like,,, i get where you're coming from but,,, it's not like he didn't make any choices there, he knew what's happening

marcaroni, angst boy scout [5] 30-Dec-19 01:39 PM

and the Boston AM would be the only place where he’d actually get help instead of a set of scrubs and a fuckton of experiments

put pove in tier five [14] 30-Dec-19 01:39 PM

Also, going to _Damien_ to make your own choices is

A sketchy decision at best

marcaroni, angst boy scout [5] 30-Dec-19 01:39 PM

_yup_

put pove in tier five [14] 30-Dec-19 01:40 PM

Anyway. I love fucked up ships. They’re fascinating on a certain level

I don’t expect romance from them, I barely expect respect

But two fucked up individuals not knowing how to make genuine connections anymore? And finding someone who is willing to push back? And being _enthralled_ with that?

marcaroni, angst boy scout [5] 30-Dec-19 01:41 PM

yeah maybe asking for romance is expecting a little too much but like

put pove in tier five [14] 30-Dec-19 01:41 PM

That’s my jam

goof fammit, avarat 30-Dec-19 01:41 PM

People just like their dynamic so much that they forget their relationship

marcaroni, angst boy scout [5] 30-Dec-19 01:41 PM

yeah

put pove in tier five [14] 30-Dec-19 01:41 PM

I think there’s less real romance between them and more fascination

marcaroni, angst boy scout [5] 30-Dec-19 01:41 PM

I mean I’ve straight-up _seen_ people saying that they hate Sam for getting in the way of Mark/Damien and I’m like

bruh

goof fammit, avarat 30-Dec-19 01:42 PM

Who the fuck sais that

put pove in tier five [14] 30-Dec-19 01:42 PM

But I don’t think they can recognize the difference between that curiosity and romance

goof fammit, avarat 30-Dec-19 01:42 PM

Did they listen to the same show

put pove in tier five [14] 30-Dec-19 01:42 PM

(They being Damien and mark)

marcaroni, angst boy scout [5] 30-Dec-19 01:42 PM

_i honestly don’t know_

put pove in tier five [14] 30-Dec-19 01:42 PM

Yeah no Sam is a gem and Damien got in the way of _her and mark_

Canonically

Like literally kidnapped him and made him believe she wasn’t real

goof fammit, avarat 30-Dec-19 01:43 PM

He literally did

marcaroni, angst boy scout [5] 30-Dec-19 01:43 PM

like. Sam/Mark is gonna happen, that’s super fucking obvious the second she find him in the past, like. fuckin. listen to 14

put pove in tier five [14] 30-Dec-19 01:43 PM

Yup

The fact that they didn’t stay together in the end was more of a shock than them getting together

goof fammit, avarat 30-Dec-19 01:44 PM

And Mark _wanted_ to see his sister, he _missed_ her, Damian didn't let him see the person who he deemed most important to him

Just bring him home you idiot

put pove in tier five [14] 30-Dec-19 01:45 PM

If Damien had brought mark home

And maybe stuck with the fucking plan

I think there could have been the basis for a genuine relationship

goof fammit, avarat 30-Dec-19 01:45 PM

Y e s

put pove in tier five [14] 30-Dec-19 01:45 PM

Even just friendship

marcaroni, angst boy scout [5] 30-Dec-19 01:45 PM

most of the issues that rise up between Mark and Joan are that trauma has changed him and she never saw the progression, just the result, so there’s 5 years between them and he’s not the person she remembers and she’s having trouble accepting that it’s not like old times anymore

goof fammit, avarat 30-Dec-19 01:45 PM

He wouldn't have been a threat

put pove in tier five [14] 30-Dec-19 01:46 PM

Newsflash, Damien: you and mark can experiment psychically from the comfort of Joan’s office with some goddamn scotch

marcaroni, angst boy scout [5] 30-Dec-19 01:46 PM

yuuuuup

put pove in tier five [14] 30-Dec-19 01:46 PM

You do not have to take him cross country in a stolen van

goof fammit, avarat 30-Dec-19 01:46 PM

put pove in tier five [14] 30-Dec-19 01:46 PM

Au where Damien just

goof fammit, avarat 30-Dec-19 01:47 PM

Louder for the idiot who doesn't think anything through

put pove in tier five [14] 30-Dec-19 01:47 PM

Follows the fucking plan

marcaroni, angst boy scout [5] 30-Dec-19 01:47 PM

I mean I’m sure Joan would at least on some level be curious enough about how their powers interact to let it happen provided she’s supervising

Mark needs to practice his ability somehow to get it back

put pove in tier five [14] 30-Dec-19 01:47 PM

Precisely

marcaroni, angst boy scout [5] 30-Dec-19 01:47 PM

Sam is an _absolutely terrible idea_ for him to practice his ability with

goof fammit, avarat 30-Dec-19 01:48 PM

But like give him a minute to heal

put pove in tier five [14] 30-Dec-19 01:48 PM

And if Damien is so curious about what it feels like to be under his own ability

marcaroni, angst boy scout [5] 30-Dec-19 01:48 PM

Chloe could also be involved

I mean yeah obviously he’s gonna recover physically first

put pove in tier five [14] 30-Dec-19 01:48 PM

Then maybe if they did it in a controlled safe environment when you haven’t been manipulating and gaslighting him for weeks

goof fammit, avarat 30-Dec-19 01:48 PM

And maybe not. Mess with his head for an entire summer.

put pove in tier five [14] 30-Dec-19 01:48 PM

It could have worked without, idk, inverting itself on him

marcaroni, angst boy scout [5] 30-Dec-19 01:48 PM

but like barring sending Mark straight back to the AM, which is also an absolutely terrible idea, Joan’s other patients are the only options

he knows Sam, knows Vanessa, knows Damien, knows about Chloe

put pove in tier five [14] 30-Dec-19 01:49 PM

Caleb would be a good practical choice but ethically a bad plan

marcaroni, angst boy scout [5] 30-Dec-19 01:49 PM

of those 4 Sam is out of the question

put pove in tier five [14] 30-Dec-19 01:49 PM

Cuz Caleb is a minor

So no

goof fammit, avarat 30-Dec-19 01:50 PM

Vanessa is actually a great idea

put pove in tier five [14] 30-Dec-19 01:50 PM

Oh yeah

I’m just imagining Rose’s mom being like “did you ever consider, idk, sticking to the plan?”

“I saw what would have happened if you had. It would’ve been nice”

goof fammit, avarat 30-Dec-19 01:52 PM

"stick to the plan" Everyone, already off the road, running the other deraction: "what?"

marcaroni, angst boy scout [5] 30-Dec-19 01:52 PM

I mean I know why Damien didn’t want to go back after he fucked up the plan

Joan essentially threatened to drag him to tier 5 herself if he did

and then he did

put pove in tier five [14] 30-Dec-19 01:53 PM

Well that’s fair but he could have started with not fucking up the plan

marcaroni, angst boy scout [5] 30-Dec-19 01:53 PM

oh yeah no definitely

goof fammit, avarat 30-Dec-19 01:53 PM

Yeah

marcaroni, angst boy scout [5] 30-Dec-19 01:53 PM

I’m just saying after

put pove in tier five [14] 30-Dec-19 01:53 PM

Oh yeah afterward I totally get it

marcaroni, angst boy scout [5] 30-Dec-19 01:53 PM

when Mark was asking him to take him back

goof fammit, avarat 30-Dec-19 01:53 PM

Can you blame her though

put pove in tier five [14] 30-Dec-19 01:54 PM

Though I’d like to see a world where Joan has the stomach to bring anyone to Tier Five

Especially after seeing Mark

marcaroni, angst boy scout [5] 30-Dec-19 01:54 PM

which. I wonder what would’ve happened if he’d actually just, explained that

put pove in tier five [14] 30-Dec-19 01:54 PM

Right??

Use your words, Damien

marcaroni, angst boy scout [5] 30-Dec-19 01:54 PM

that he had been threatened with being taken to the AM if he fucked up the plan

put pove in tier five [14] 30-Dec-19 01:54 PM

You’re GOOD with words

Mark probably would’ve been like

Give me the goddamn phone, I need to talk to my sister, she’s not taking anyone to Tier Five

goof fammit, avarat 30-Dec-19 01:55 PM

He thinks he's good with them but he's honestly a disaster

marcaroni, angst boy scout [5] 30-Dec-19 01:55 PM

I mean first off I feel like he’d have some words for Joan about that

put pove in tier five [14] 30-Dec-19 01:55 PM

And YOU are taking me HOME

Mark: no, Joan, listen to _me_. I - yes, I know he’s dangerous, I was in a coma, not lobotomized! Except if he send him to Tier Five, _he_ might be and I swear to god I will burn that place to the ground if you do that to anyone. Damien, driving, keeping his eyes on the road as he eavesdrops: 

Damien: _hes defending me_ Mark: Fuck no, of course I hate him, he kidnapped me, but I have _morals_. And trauma. So much fucking trauma, Joan. Damien: 

Damien: but also fair

goof fammit, avarat 04-Jan-20 08:55 PM

So maybe there's a song that really reminds me of Mark and Damian and I can't share it bc it ain't in English but i kinda wanna translate it here But i just "Don't hurt her, i never done to her anything bad, be a nice god So what if I'm a little psychotic, so what?! I loved her a lot, please be a nice god and stop" And if that ain't Damian to Wadsworth about Mark Well

I low key wanna do a little animatic with them for it bc I can hurt Damian

*thinks about Mark "great, look at this, now you've even made me cry"

shootlngstxr 11-Jan-20 03:08 PM

gonna b real with u lads i'm 5 seconds away from making a damien redemption fic

i want him to get better and so help me god i will drag him kicking and screaming into that

goof fammit, avarat 11-Jan-20 03:09 PM

Do it

shootlngstxr 11-Jan-20 03:10 PM

askdghasg i probably will after exams

put pove in tier five [14] 11-Jan-20 03:13 PM

For me

shootlngstxr 15-Jan-20 08:41 AM

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/614824586311368704/667045602743418900/Screenshot_2020-01-15_at_9.33.52_AM.png)

anyway

goof fammit, avarat 15-Jan-20 09:09 AM

Good

put pove in tier five [14] 17-Jan-20 06:44 PM

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/614824586311368704/667922334526603274/image0.jpg)

WAIT NO

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/614824586311368704/667922486268002344/image0.jpg)

There we go

goof fammit, avarat 17-Jan-20 06:45 PM

Good yes

put pove in tier five [14] 17-Jan-20 06:49 PM

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/614824586311368704/667923526451462184/image0.jpg)

goof fammit, avarat 17-Jan-20 06:53 PM

He really do

shootlngstxr 18-Jan-20 10:45 AM

askdgkalsghk

yeah

goof fammit, avarat 18-Jan-20 05:02 PM

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/614824586311368704/668259062068019210/25b5bbae077ca48cf798eb97189c4d9f.jpg)

put pove in tier five [14] 23-Jan-20 03:29 PM

<https://open.spotify.com/track/7Leefj1rxiHwg9eblvVfLm?si=KCmKgRWYSz69kut0MYgfkw>

[ Hotel Beds ](https://open.spotify.com/track/7Leefj1rxiHwg9eblvVfLm?si=KCmKgRWYSz69kut0MYgfkw)

Hotel Beds, a song by We Were Sharks on Spotify

[ ](https://i.scdn.co/image/ab67616d0000b2732587c9199f1a627ab88e3527)

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/614824586311368704/670047612896018462/image0.png)

Welp

retconning caleb's dick[8](1733) 23-Jan-20 03:33 PM

oof

shootlngstxr 23-Jan-20 08:28 PM

OOF is right

marcaroni, angst boy scout [5] 26-Jan-20 11:09 PM

<https://open.spotify.com/track/4bd2syoHunggIjewdw8KiA?si=pzl_BjjPQ4ST-RdHrXUIXA>

[ We Have It All ](https://open.spotify.com/track/4bd2syoHunggIjewdw8KiA?si=pzl_BjjPQ4ST-RdHrXUIXA)

We Have It All, a song by Pim Stones on Spotify

[ ](https://i.scdn.co/image/ab67616d0000b273a497cc960100937ce1f701af)

Bonnie🛵 26-Jan-20 11:15 PM

<https://open.spotify.com/track/40YKbbV2lKAMzbQBO4vDOi?si=CHQUY-B1TGykwKttknz12A>

[ Sympathy ](https://open.spotify.com/track/40YKbbV2lKAMzbQBO4vDOi?si=CHQUY-B1TGykwKttknz12A)

Sympathy, a song by The Goo Goo Dolls on Spotify

[ ](https://i.scdn.co/image/ab67616d0000b273d54c4b12c9242bda37f4bb25)

Sarah BOT 26-Jan-20 11:15 PM

| **finistfalcon leveled up!**

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/614824586311368704/671251918697267220/levelUp.png)

shootlngstxr 27-Jan-20 12:35 PM

<https://open.spotify.com/track/4CM9SADUN91UE0yTS9NRxT>

[ How I Survived Bobby Mackey's Personal Hell ](https://open.spotify.com/track/4CM9SADUN91UE0yTS9NRxT)

How I Survived Bobby Mackey's Personal Hell, a song by Lincoln on Spotify

[ ](https://i.scdn.co/image/ab67616d0000b27323634754a33768a0d270e135)

put pove in tier five [14] 28-Jan-20 11:37 AM

So. I’ve talked about how I ship Damien and mark cuz they’re fascinating and fucked up

But in my Damien gets some damn help au

Maybe this could work

marcaroni, angst boy scout [5] 28-Jan-20 11:38 AM

ooo

Bonnie🛵 28-Jan-20 11:38 AM

cause he still wants someone to understand him

retconning caleb's dick[8](1733) 28-Jan-20 11:45 AM

oooooo yes

put pove in tier five [14] 28-Jan-20 11:52 AM

YES

In this universe

Mark is the fucked up one

Not that he isn’t fucked up but like. After all he’s been through

retconning caleb's dick[8](1733) 28-Jan-20 11:53 AM

mark can be the fucked up one

as a treat

put pove in tier five [14] 28-Jan-20 11:53 AM

I see the appeal of wanting to just. Get your way for once. Not to do what others say. Not to be at others’ mercy.

retconning caleb's dick[8](1733) 28-Jan-20 11:57 AM

hhhhh yeah

put pove in tier five [14] 28-Jan-20 12:07 PM

I think this is why they’re fascinating to me. In other circumstances, mark could easily be the one who takes advantage of his abilities

Could hunger for power

But mark had Joan and Damien had no one

Bonnie🛵 28-Jan-20 12:08 PM

he could want to never feel helpless again, like he was in the am

put pove in tier five [14] 28-Jan-20 12:11 PM

Yes!

Never want to feel used

Never want to feel out of control.

Like, they talk about atypicals having control over their powers but how much can mark really have? The abilities are more imposed on him than anything else

He’s meant to be a jack of all trades but like. It’s so stressful to never know if you’re going to come across something new in the middle of the street

Bonnie🛵 28-Jan-20 12:12 PM

a lot of powers are probably like caleb's or chloe's, just like a barrage of emotions/thoughts

put pove in tier five [14] 28-Jan-20 12:12 PM

And legit not know how to handle it

Yeah and they at least have extended time with the powers to work with them and get coping mechanisms

And yeah mark can do that too but it’s not a one size fits all abilities thing and he can’t predict the future (well. Unless he meets roses’s mom) so he doesn’t know what he needs to be ready for

I’m having a lot of mark emotions. It’s very easy to see him going dark.

I mean. I have one of those fics in progress already. But I think about it a lot

baby has a knife >:D (910)[2] 28-Jan-20 08:20 PM

A conversation between me and my brother that can in fact read like a conversation between Mark and Joan

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/614824586311368704/671932688319512609/image0.png)

Authentic Huggermugger Sounds 28-Jan-20 08:21 PM

jdjsklaal

goof fammit, avarat 28-Jan-20 08:21 PM

Wonderful

Bonnie🛵 11-Feb-20 07:09 PM

<https://open.spotify.com/track/2os0aK782bakCPmjow0SU0?si=O1ZDy4wPQo2N3H9aQ_VScw>

[ Drunk Drivers/Killer Whales ](https://open.spotify.com/track/2os0aK782bakCPmjow0SU0?si=O1ZDy4wPQo2N3H9aQ_VScw)

Drunk Drivers/Killer Whales, a song by Car Seat Headrest on Spotify

[ ](https://i.scdn.co/image/ab67616d0000b2736a4f8f3afa6f0589f0a675db)

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/614824586311368704/676988519201243136/drunkdrivers.JPG)

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/614824586311368704/676988700843835392/drunkdrivers2.JPG)

Bonnie🛵 13-Feb-20 10:30 AM

<https://open.spotify.com/track/44XXnLW9z7YZXSHIUVj4cO?si=gNVVpuHnQeaLnyuloeqrQA>

[ Monster ](https://open.spotify.com/track/44XXnLW9z7YZXSHIUVj4cO?si=gNVVpuHnQeaLnyuloeqrQA)

Monster, a song by Meg Myers on Spotify

[ ](https://i.scdn.co/image/72b54be1ec5f9f94f451ebcced518eaab8662c87)

1

put pove in tier five [14] 16-Feb-20 09:50 AM

I will be back later but jsyk I intend to work on Damien/mark in the Damien gets parental love AU

put pove in tier five [14] 18-Feb-20 01:43 PM

<https://inknpaperlove.tumblr.com/post/190900273036>

[Ink & Paper Love](https://inknpaperlove.tumblr.com/)

[ Ink & Paper Love ](https://inknpaperlove.tumblr.com/post/190900273036)

[ ](https://66.media.tumblr.com/5e2a58483542b05548eece3dec81bfed/6c40be3205feb9cb-61/s1280x1920/f34677f14914cddf0305d7602b67612aba5fe566.png)

put pove in tier five [14] 18-Feb-20 06:49 PM

DARK

Ship name DARK

Authentic Huggermugger Sounds 18-Feb-20 06:50 PM

Genius

marcaroni, angst boy scout [5] 18-Feb-20 10:22 PM

<https://buttpoems.tumblr.com/post/190907095719>

[ButtPoems](https://buttpoems.tumblr.com/)

[ ButtPoems ](https://buttpoems.tumblr.com/post/190907095719)

[ ](https://66.media.tumblr.com/3995ae634262f6a694f2c946a19227ad/c7611acbb819bb59-e5/s2048x3072/6cdf81eca0538136a1f2e164cafa4e6822fb4e12.jpg)

Authentic Huggermugger Sounds 19-Feb-20 05:16 AM

fkdkslld

Tabitha 24-Feb-20 05:04 PM

so i wouldn't exactly say i ship them but if i start writing fic i am pretty sure i will be writing one about mark & damien when they're on the run

put pove in tier five [14] 24-Feb-20 05:05 PM

Yes good want

marcaroni, angst boy scout [5] 29-Feb-20 08:14 PM

<https://open.spotify.com/track/76RNKkQNiMwdJadjvtCDl6>

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/614824586311368704/683527607093952538/Screen_Shot_2020-02-29_at_10.11.37_PM.png)

[ The Lamb ](https://open.spotify.com/track/76RNKkQNiMwdJadjvtCDl6)

The Lamb, a song by Dessa on Spotify

[ ](https://i.scdn.co/image/ab67616d0000b273117e1c1a344490ec332de045)

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/614824586311368704/683527611284324357/Screen_Shot_2020-02-29_at_10.11.55_PM.png)

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/614824586311368704/683527615331696679/Screen_Shot_2020-02-29_at_10.12.07_PM.png)

that got ordered weirdly but idc

Exported 260 message(s)


	23. #sam-mark

the bright sessions™™

sam-mark

EmTriesToWrite 26-Aug-19 05:26 PM

Am I the only one 

Authentic Huggermugger Sounds 26-Aug-19 05:26 PM

nah

EmTriesToWrite 26-Aug-19 05:27 PM

Yeet!

Certified Chaos Gremlin [51]:61: 26-Aug-19 06:21 PM

I am extremely soft about the singing

Authentic Huggermugger Sounds 26-Aug-19 06:23 PM

same

I cried at work over that once

Certified Chaos Gremlin [51]:61: 26-Aug-19 06:27 PM

Valid

tommy salami (941) 01-Sep-19 09:35 PM

them

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/614824762815938561/617940636133490689/image0.png)

marcaroni, angst boy scout [5] 01-Sep-19 09:35 PM

Hdjddj

Certified Chaos Gremlin [51]:61: 01-Sep-19 10:39 PM

Ahhshshsggsgdgdgdhhdhd yupp

EmTriesToWrite 03-Sep-19 12:40 AM

Yessss omg

*Cue Adam vine* 03-Sep-19 10:01 AM

akdsdjka

taking his anger out

marcaroni, angst boy scout [5] 20-Sep-19 01:34 PM

<https://open.spotify.com/track/3JC3haLtKHPxzydzR7MGp2?si=1LYyhfidRFmU3LH2fAmwig>

[ Run Away ](https://open.spotify.com/track/3JC3haLtKHPxzydzR7MGp2?si=1LYyhfidRFmU3LH2fAmwig)

Run Away, a song by Ben Platt on Spotify

[ ](https://i.scdn.co/image/57b2860279b32a27c5411719d76358a66dbcec3d)

this is a Sam/Mark song

esp if they’d stayed together through tama

Authentic Huggermugger Sounds 20-Sep-19 02:57 PM

oh fuck

you're so right

That's like one of my favorite songs so now I get to feel Extra Feelings every time I listen to it

marcaroni, angst boy scout [5] 20-Sep-19 02:58 PM

glad I could help

onto the playlist it goes

EmTriesToWrite 24-Sep-19 05:40 PM

I love them,,,

Authentic Huggermugger Sounds 27-Sep-19 08:20 PM

hi guess who's emo about "you were my catalyst" again

marcaroni, angst boy scout [5] 27-Sep-19 08:21 PM

is it you by any chance

just a shot in the dark here

Authentic Huggermugger Sounds 27-Sep-19 08:21 PM

it is, in fact, me

marcaroni, angst boy scout [5] 27-Sep-19 08:23 PM

<https://open.spotify.com/track/5Z9SQPYU95S6M1vcbLsDt2>

[ Stuck ](https://open.spotify.com/track/5Z9SQPYU95S6M1vcbLsDt2)

Stuck, a song by Imagine Dragons on Spotify

[ ](https://i.scdn.co/image/52e4a7e4406bba40ff644e0f006044c41448262f)

hey

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/614824762815938561/627344640886177822/Screen_Shot_2019-09-27_at_10.23.26_PM.png)

Authentic Huggermugger Sounds 27-Sep-19 08:24 PM

_oh_

marcaroni, angst boy scout [5] 27-Sep-19 08:24 PM

_yup_

geeze soulmate au 27-Sep-19 08:50 PM

_**oh** _

marcaroni, angst boy scout [5] 27-Sep-19 08:50 PM

_**yup** _

Certified Chaos Gremlin [51]:61: 28-Sep-19 02:32 AM

_yeah_ (edited)

marcaroni, angst boy scout [5] 29-Sep-19 07:27 PM

<https://open.spotify.com/track/75FSHhwTzGm1RaTefQtIpP>

[ A World With You ](https://open.spotify.com/track/75FSHhwTzGm1RaTefQtIpP)

A World With You, a song by Jason Mraz on Spotify

[ ](https://i.scdn.co/image/af1b2c9f4dc0f5bb8191200d59c9ed7e723e1883)

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/614824762815938561/628055318496149505/Screen_Shot_2019-09-29_at_9.27.05_PM.png)

hi i'm soft

thank you jason mraz for my whole life

also i think this is another album that's literally just. bright sessions

marcaroni, angst boy scout [5] 01-Oct-19 11:06 PM

<https://open.spotify.com/track/3D8BHRb8r4tE494LrtXffE?si=Ol-FqF5eQpatj7Prp5Tbfw>

[ Laughter Lines ](https://open.spotify.com/track/3D8BHRb8r4tE494LrtXffE?si=Ol-FqF5eQpatj7Prp5Tbfw)

Laughter Lines, a song by Bastille on Spotify

[ ](https://i.scdn.co/image/5b022921410050d3e18cde1c737e82dbbad661ed)

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/614824762815938561/628835228374401024/image0.png)

EmTriesToWrite 02-Oct-19 06:37 PM

Marcus you’re killing me

This’ll be my demise

marcaroni, angst boy scout [5] 02-Oct-19 06:37 PM

it’s what I’m good at

hmmmm

concept

Sam finally feeling confident enough about her ability to try getting on a plane, and her and Mark traveling to England together to see if they can find the place they met in the present

retconning caleb's dick[8](1733) 02-Oct-19 06:53 PM

awwwwwwwwwwww

alt: cruise across the Atlantic

marcaroni, angst boy scout [5] 02-Oct-19 06:53 PM

gonna be honest I think Sam would feel more nervous about a boat than about a plane

cause she returns in the same spot where she left, so like it’s a similar issue either way

retconning caleb's dick[8](1733) 02-Oct-19 06:54 PM

yeah, good point

marcaroni, angst boy scout [5] 02-Oct-19 06:54 PM

problem with a boat is, the travel time is longer

retconning caleb's dick[8](1733) 02-Oct-19 06:54 PM

she sleeps through the whole flight

marcaroni, angst boy scout [5] 02-Oct-19 06:54 PM

on a flight she’s only gotta worry about it for like 7-ish hours?? idk how long a flight from Boston to England is exactly but

yeah a cruise would probably not be a fun time

update Boston to London is 6 and a half hours

retconning caleb's dick[8](1733) 02-Oct-19 06:56 PM

Was just about to say that

marcaroni, angst boy scout [5] 02-Oct-19 06:56 PM

so like yeah at this point that’s definitely manageable for Sam I think

retconning caleb's dick[8](1733) 02-Oct-19 06:56 PM

literally just looked it up

Yeah!

marcaroni, angst boy scout [5] 02-Oct-19 06:57 PM

I could see her maybe taking smaller domestic flights to work up to it just so she doesn’t have like

first flight nervousness or w/e

retconning caleb's dick[8](1733) 02-Oct-19 07:06 PM

Yeah!

Authentic Huggermugger Sounds 08-Oct-19 05:37 PM

hey I'm feeling emotions please help

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/614824762815938561/631289041219878931/20191008_203647.png)

marcaroni, angst boy scout [5] 08-Oct-19 05:37 PM

;-;

Authentic Huggermugger Sounds 08-Oct-19 05:40 PM

ugh I like. I don't really think Mark and Sam were meant to stay together forever, they had a lot of issues and breaking up was probably for the best but I keep wanting them to make it work because aaaaaaa (edited)

I'm not communicating everything I want to be, but basically I've got Feelings

marcaroni, angst boy scout [5] 08-Oct-19 05:42 PM

valid

Authentic Huggermugger Sounds 08-Oct-19 06:08 PM

once I figure out how to coherently communicate my thoughts it's all over for you bitches

1

baby has a knife >:D (910)[2] 08-Oct-19 06:33 PM

SO VALID

baby has a knife >:D (910)[2] 14-Oct-19 07:51 PM

Sam/Mark proposal

That’s it

baby has a knife >:D (910)[2] 16-Oct-19 03:56 AM

<https://open.spotify.com/track/7F5oktn5YOsR9eR5YsFtqb?si=gVQcGhR4RQatcWSYXbutvQ>

[ New Year’s Day ](https://open.spotify.com/track/7F5oktn5YOsR9eR5YsFtqb?si=gVQcGhR4RQatcWSYXbutvQ)

New Year’s Day, a song by Taylor Swift on Spotify

[ ](https://i.scdn.co/image/c1d13ca191838eb78d0f609d4805a400650cc4f8)

baby has a knife >:D (910)[2] 16-Oct-19 04:37 AM

<https://open.spotify.com/track/2Z5wXgysowvzl0nKGNGU0t?si=m_huq0KtRuC8ZNzcvaKf-A>

[ Out of My League ](https://open.spotify.com/track/2Z5wXgysowvzl0nKGNGU0t?si=m_huq0KtRuC8ZNzcvaKf-A)

Out of My League, a song by Fitz and The Tantrums on Spotify

[ ](https://i.scdn.co/image/ab67616d0000b2734068e6db0ec52b1f677119c3)

marcaroni, angst boy scout [5] 18-Oct-19 04:31 PM

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/614824762815938561/634896358058360852/Screen_Shot_2019-10-18_at_6.31.19_PM.png)

Authentic Huggermugger Sounds 18-Oct-19 04:31 PM

gkekwlfkdksj

Certified Chaos Gremlin [51]:61: 18-Oct-19 06:02 PM

AhHshshhshsuuzuzuzuusisizijz

marcaroni, angst boy scout [5] 21-Oct-19 12:53 AM

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/614824762815938561/635747365298634762/image0.jpg)

baby has a knife >:D (910)[2] 25-Oct-19 02:53 PM

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/614824762815938561/637408455782694992/image0.png)

Certified Chaos Gremlin [51]:61: 25-Oct-19 03:12 PM

Ahhshsb yeeees

marcaroni, angst boy scout [5] 25-Oct-19 03:12 PM

y e s

marcaroni, angst boy scout [5] 28-Oct-19 12:53 AM

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/614824762815938561/638284111714320394/Screen_Shot_2019-10-28_at_2.53.02_AM.png)

2

baby has a knife >:D (910)[2] 03-Nov-19 02:29 PM

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/614824762815938561/640678860186189834/image0.png)

marcaroni, angst boy scout [5] 03-Nov-19 02:29 PM

_good_

baby has a knife >:D (910)[2] 03-Nov-19 02:30 PM

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/614824762815938561/640679119243313152/image0.png)

marcaroni, angst boy scout [5] 03-Nov-19 02:30 PM

sifjhf

Authentic Huggermugger Sounds 03-Nov-19 02:30 PM

KDJSJDJGJGG

Certified Chaos Gremlin [51]:61: 03-Nov-19 11:54 PM

Ahahhshs yup that's them

marcaroni, angst boy scout [5] 04-Nov-19 01:39 AM

<https://open.spotify.com/track/5aRZk9oWIYUB5alrTs8TTV?si=079vFzewSW-32OZ31vg_xw>

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/614824762815938561/640847717547114507/image0.png)

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/614824762815938561/640847725277085696/image0.png)

I realized at the concert how well this fits them

Certified Chaos Gremlin [51]:61: 04-Nov-19 01:40 AM

It does!

marcaroni, angst boy scout [5] 04-Nov-19 01:43 AM

<https://open.spotify.com/track/6bZmneAFKkF6HLzFLFcK0i?si=M0DfLOFaRgedfRf8E7YfIg>

[ Venus ](https://open.spotify.com/track/6bZmneAFKkF6HLzFLFcK0i?si=M0DfLOFaRgedfRf8E7YfIg)

Venus, a song by Sleeping At Last on Spotify

[ ](https://i.scdn.co/image/ab67616d0000b273fc702e5800e7482e78b29c48)

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/614824762815938561/640848550820839434/image0.png)

also I know I’ve said this before but

hhh

hey you ever think abt the Sam constellation cause I do

Certified Chaos Gremlin [51]:61: 04-Nov-19 01:48 AM

Hhhhhhhhh yes

marcaroni, angst boy scout [5] 04-Nov-19 01:55 AM

<https://open.spotify.com/user/thefigureinthecorner/playlist/2wsCA4wSkaIt8gKRXntVZo?si=GAxwY4_4RuOc96lvF7fqzw>

[ sam/mark, a playlist by thefigureinthecorner on Spotify ](https://open.spotify.com/user/thefigureinthecorner/playlist/2wsCA4wSkaIt8gKRXntVZo?si=GAxwY4_4RuOc96lvF7fqzw)

A playlist featuring Sleeping At Last, Train, Mike Shinoda, and others

[ ](https://mosaic.scdn.co/640/52e4a7e4406bba40ff644e0f006044c41448262fab67616d0000b2730880be02c5aa521622a95571ab67616d0000b27362d57c83a2129544a7f6e7e0ab67616d0000b273fc702e5800e7482e78b29c48)

I think I’m satisfied with this playlist now

might still shuffle some stuff around but idk if I’ll add more to it

marcaroni, angst boy scout [5] 17-Nov-19 10:10 AM

<https://s0s2.tumblr.com/post/189086478564/tangled-the-little-trashmaid>

[s0s2](https://s0s2.tumblr.com/)

[ s0s2 ](https://s0s2.tumblr.com/post/189086478564/tangled-the-little-trashmaid)

Tangled The little Trashmaid

[ ](https://66.media.tumblr.com/1cfc4604b949d93911b81be1049d8560/a0fc600cbc87728b-78/s1280x1920/e7a92a6da10008358adda53997a554f2c91d8d3d.jpg)

the guy in the comic reminded me of Mark so

AU?

Authentic Huggermugger Sounds 17-Nov-19 10:56 AM

ooooh good

Authentic Huggermugger Sounds 18-Nov-19 06:24 PM

obviously certain parts of it don't quite fit, but like . . . Them <https://open.spotify.com/track/0JjzCp1jSgYHRMgrmokzGP?si=YggyM1d7QN-ZliZLYc7aBA>

[ A Better Version ](https://open.spotify.com/track/0JjzCp1jSgYHRMgrmokzGP?si=YggyM1d7QN-ZliZLYc7aBA)

A Better Version, a song by Jessie Shelton, 36 Questions on Spotify

[ ](https://i.scdn.co/image/ab67616d0000b2739ead369855c5393cc9df920c)

Authentic Huggermugger Sounds 19-Nov-19 04:55 PM

I'm just trying to write stuff but I keep having feelings about Them hhhhhhh

Certified Chaos Gremlin [51]:61: 19-Nov-19 07:58 PM

Oh ripp

Hi. Sam and Mark dancing to old music. That is all.

marcaroni, angst boy scout [5] 19-Nov-19 07:59 PM

_GOOD_

Authentic Huggermugger Sounds 19-Nov-19 08:00 PM

G O O D

baby has a knife >:D (910)[2] 19-Nov-19 09:19 PM

_G O O D_ (edited)

Now just imagine that worked the first time

geeze soulmate au 06-Dec-19 04:17 PM

hey two of my favorite composers just released a full cast recording of one of their shows and I’m sure I’ve said it before but uh this song (edited)

<https://open.spotify.com/track/1p6Lfbi3sZozyiNjArUUQz?si=3zUrm0WjSG-wkfz-EDrEiQ>

[ Run Away With Me ](https://open.spotify.com/track/1p6Lfbi3sZozyiNjArUUQz?si=3zUrm0WjSG-wkfz-EDrEiQ)

Run Away With Me, a song by Ben Fankhauser on Spotify

[ ](https://i.scdn.co/image/3486ea5d97cd61cfbc5babf0f4dd3ff69df752cc)

marcaroni, angst boy scout [5] 06-Dec-19 04:18 PM

oh hey speaking of songs

<https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2wsCA4wSkaIt8gKRXntVZo>

[ sam/mark, a playlist by thefigureinthecorner on Spotify ](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2wsCA4wSkaIt8gKRXntVZo)

A playlist featuring Sleeping At Last, Hozier, Train, and others

[ ](https://mosaic.scdn.co/640/ab67616d0000b2730880be02c5aa521622a95571ab67616d0000b2734ca68d59a4a29c856a4a39c2ab67616d0000b27362d57c83a2129544a7f6e7e0ab67616d0000b273fc702e5800e7482e78b29c48)

my playlist for them is longer than i thought it was

idk if this'll be the final order but. :D

geeze soulmate au 06-Dec-19 04:31 PM

those are all good but did you _listen to run away with me_

marcaroni, angst boy scout [5] 06-Dec-19 04:31 PM

yes

song good

i'm adding it

venus still fucks me up honestly

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/614824762815938561/652669813528985610/Screen_Shot_2019-12-06_at_6.36.41_PM.png)

i just

sam constellation

Certified Chaos Gremlin [51]:61: 06-Dec-19 06:03 PM

Hhhhh yes

Also run away with me is so perfect

1

marcaroni, angst boy scout [5] 19-Dec-19 02:38 PM

you ever just. think abt the sam constellation

Authentic Huggermugger Sounds 19-Dec-19 02:42 PM

yes, frequently

Certified Chaos Gremlin [51]:61: 19-Dec-19 06:52 PM

Absolutely

HI

WHAT IF

Glow stars

Authentic Huggermugger Sounds 19-Dec-19 06:52 PM

**G O O D**

marcaroni, angst boy scout [5] 19-Dec-19 07:00 PM

y e s

marcaroni, angst boy scout [5] 20-Dec-19 05:03 PM

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/614824762815938561/657750060808798208/Screen_Shot_2019-12-20_at_8.03.46_PM.png)

_do you ever just--_

Authentic Huggermugger Sounds 20-Dec-19 05:06 PM

I recited that exact passage (starting and ending in the same places as your screenshot, I mean) for an audition in my theatre class

mostly because I forgot about the audition until the night before and already mostly had it memorized

so like

_yeah_

it's. I don't even have words just y e a h

marcaroni, angst boy scout [5] 20-Dec-19 05:09 PM

_yeah_

Authentic Huggermugger Sounds 21-Dec-19 03:06 PM

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/614824762815938561/658082920069857293/tumblr_305d8e7515f4db13719a29478b1a1d8b_363b72ca_640.jpg)

marcaroni, angst boy scout [5] 21-Dec-19 03:16 PM

fjdhdhdh

put pove in tier five [14] 25-Dec-19 07:34 PM

It’s mark

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/614824762815938561/659600003903389696/image0.jpg)

Certified Chaos Gremlin [51]:61: 25-Dec-19 08:02 PM

Yess

put pove in tier five [14] 25-Dec-19 08:03 PM

Mark at twelve: _super gay because he didn’t realize bi was an option_

Certified Chaos Gremlin [51]:61: 25-Dec-19 09:47 PM

Ahshhs yes

Mark, after hearing about bisexuality for the first time: you're allowed to do that????? :0

marcaroni, angst boy scout [5] 26-Dec-19 11:32 AM

_wait ok_ i sent this to #caleb-adam last night and like, i still think it works for them, but

<https://open.spotify.com/track/2dIPAPCa05Hh2Esift0sVX>

[ Ultimately ](https://open.spotify.com/track/2dIPAPCa05Hh2Esift0sVX)

Ultimately, a song by khai dreams on Spotify

[ ](https://i.scdn.co/image/ab67616d0000b273a2a9d65246f61615c855ec61)

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/614824762815938561/659840931998203904/Screen_Shot_2019-12-26_at_4.38.50_AM.png)

put pove in tier five [14] 26-Dec-19 06:44 PM

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/614824762815938561/659949625259589652/image0.png)

marcaroni, angst boy scout [5] 27-Dec-19 06:17 PM

HEY

HI

HELLO

I HAVE REALIZED A TRAGEDY

WE NEVER HEARD SAM AND MARK'S FIRST KISS

put pove in tier five [14] 27-Dec-19 06:18 PM

_oh_

marcaroni, angst boy scout [5] 27-Dec-19 06:18 PM

which is probably kind of ok because kissing noises bad BUT LIKE

_F I R S T K I S S_

Certified Chaos Gremlin [51]:61: 27-Dec-19 08:14 PM

YEAH

It happened in dr B's office right after Sam punched Damien

marcaroni, angst boy scout [5] 28-Dec-19 01:15 PM

@baby has a knife >:D (910)[2] also blanket nests

baby has a knife >:D (910)[2] 28-Dec-19 01:15 PM

<https://yourdailysunshine.tumblr.com/post/189924201061/carerxsmolreg-mommys-pup>

[sweet as cherry wine](https://yourdailysunshine.tumblr.com/)

[ sweet as cherry wine ](https://yourdailysunshine.tumblr.com/post/189924201061/carerxsmolreg-mommys-pup)

carerxsmolreg: “ mommys-pup: “ contagioushappiness: “ Everything about this post is perfect. Because growing up is for losers. ” I just want to hide from the world in one of these ” solid heckin...

[ ](https://66.media.tumblr.com/55ad9b08eda995fc550ad88f3c6fcc83/tumblr_mj5lfyCML21rdjp47o1_500.jpg)

marcaroni, angst boy scout [5] 28-Dec-19 01:15 PM

sam just ropes everyone into blanket nests

Rainy 30-Dec-19 05:35 PM

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/614824762815938561/661381907509936158/image0.png)

~~mark and sam were being cute back in the 14th century and started it~~

goof fammit, avarat 30-Dec-19 05:36 PM

Oh my dear lord

Rainy 30-Dec-19 05:37 PM

that was my first thought when i read that

Authentic Huggermugger Sounds 30-Dec-19 05:37 PM

y e s

marcaroni, angst boy scout [5] 01-Jan-20 06:10 PM

actually yknow what

there are Not enough sam/mark fics in the ao3 tag

like. they're one of the top ships yeah

but there's only 38 fics for them

geeze soulmate au 01-Jan-20 06:10 PM

there are not give us more

put pove in tier five [14] 01-Jan-20 06:10 PM

they're also canon

marcaroni, angst boy scout [5] 01-Jan-20 06:11 PM

which, given they're a canon ship is. not a lot

mark/damien is at 59

goof fammit, avarat 01-Jan-20 06:12 PM

Everyone open a docs page we all contribute one as a minimum starting now

1

marcaroni, angst boy scout [5] 01-Jan-20 06:12 PM

hey. hey @baby has a knife >:D (910)[2] can you post the prompt thing again

i wanna add stuff to it

geeze soulmate au 01-Jan-20 06:12 PM

I’m down

marcaroni, angst boy scout [5] 01-Jan-20 06:12 PM

nvm i found it

<https://archiveofourown.org/collections/TBS_PromptMeme/requests>

[ Challenge Requests | Archive of Our Own ](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/TBS_PromptMeme/requests)

An Archive of Our Own, a project of the Organization for Transformative Works

geeze soulmate au 01-Jan-20 06:16 PM

oooooh

goof fammit, avarat 01-Jan-20 06:17 PM

Ok i now want write two (2) fics

geeze soulmate au 01-Jan-20 06:20 PM

I wanna write a Sam/mark but I gotta find an idea now

marcaroni, angst boy scout [5] 01-Jan-20 06:27 PM

the other thing abt a lot of the sam/mark fics too is like.

they double as mark/damien

or they're primarily mark/damien with sam in the bg just there to be all No Mark Don't Date Damien He's Bad

Authentic Huggermugger Sounds 03-Jan-20 05:44 PM

hi I thought about the singing thing again and now I'm crying

marcaroni, angst boy scout [5] 03-Jan-20 05:46 PM

oh mood

goof fammit, avarat 03-Jan-20 05:49 PM

Mood indeed

Authentic Huggermugger Sounds 03-Jan-20 05:51 PM

Mark: that kind of kindness, that consideration for me- it was like stumbling upon a lake in the middle of the desert, you know? Me:

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/614824762815938561/662835363504586763/tenor.gif)

4

goof fammit, avarat 03-Jan-20 05:51 PM

_yeah_

Certified Chaos Gremlin [51]:61: 03-Jan-20 06:26 PM

Saaameee

Hhhhh

Soft

Good

marcaroni, angst boy scout [5] 10-Jan-20 10:29 PM

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/614824762815938561/665442030931017728/Screen_Shot_2020-01-11_at_1.28.54_AM.png)

retconning caleb's dick[8](1733) 10-Jan-20 10:31 PM

fklasdjfklhasdfjkl

oh my godddddd

Certified Chaos Gremlin [51]:61: 11-Jan-20 03:17 AM

Ahshhshshhshshhshsbsjjs

marcaroni, angst boy scout [5] 23-Jan-20 10:37 AM

<https://theatsthetic.tumblr.com/post/190400368356/wicked-delights-trans-mouse-this-is-the>

[Aydin T. Sarami](https://theatsthetic.tumblr.com/)

[ Aydin T. Sarami ](https://theatsthetic.tumblr.com/post/190400368356/wicked-delights-trans-mouse-this-is-the)

wicked-delights: “ trans-mouse: “This is the funniest thing I’ve seen in weeks. Literally, I’ve never been this funny in my entire goddamn life ” a gem, this is a god damn gem ”

[ ](https://66.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_ox4a5ubAOs1qc7n0w_r1_smart1.jpg)

put pove in tier five [14] 23-Jan-20 10:39 AM

I LOVE THIS VID

Certified Chaos Gremlin [51]:61: 23-Jan-20 07:43 PM

Aggahahshs

Authentic Huggermugger Sounds 27-Jan-20 05:20 PM

Look, listen, I know they technically can't touch in the past but like it them <https://frogandtoadpdf.tumblr.com/post/190505043955>

[fail surrey with the cringe on top](https://frogandtoadpdf.tumblr.com/)

[ fail surrey with the cringe on top ](https://frogandtoadpdf.tumblr.com/post/190505043955)

once upon a time there was a girl, and the girl had a shadow

[ ](https://66.media.tumblr.com/1f4e96f242cc4f8810682cc6c20045b2/tumblr_pj5s0yzplU1vibyp0o1_500.jpg)

baby has a knife >:D (910)[2] 27-Jan-20 05:30 PM

Hnnnggg good

Certified Chaos Gremlin [51]:61: 27-Jan-20 06:36 PM

GOOD GOOD GOOD

marcaroni, angst boy scout [5] 27-Jan-20 08:58 PM

<https://twitter.com/Dadsaysjokes/status/1196528432538177536?s=20>

[Dad Jokes (@Dadsaysjokes)](https://twitter.com/Dadsaysjokes)

My wife told me to take the spider out instead of killing him. Went out. Had a few drinks. Nice guy. He’s a web designer.

Retweets

1033

Likes

5516

Twitter 

goof fammit, avarat 27-Jan-20 09:00 PM

Good god

retconning caleb's dick[8](1733) 27-Jan-20 09:05 PM

I

hm

Certified Chaos Gremlin [51]:61: 27-Jan-20 09:47 PM

He....

put pove in tier five [14] 29-Jan-20 05:54 PM

Concept: after sam realizes she is also queer, her and mark time travel together back to monumental queer moments of history

The first pride parade.

To see oscar wilde premieres

To see rocky horror in the 80s

When iris gets older and realizes she’s also queer, aunt Sam and uncle mark take her on field trips

goof fammit, avarat 29-Jan-20 05:56 PM

Good

put pove in tier five [14] 29-Jan-20 05:57 PM

Field trips usually make Caleb and Adam nervous but it matters so much to iris that they allow her when she turns 16

Iris can see little a queer history

As a treat

goof fammit, avarat 29-Jan-20 05:57 PM

Yes

Certified Chaos Gremlin [51]:61: 29-Jan-20 06:56 PM

GOOD

marcaroni, angst boy scout [5] 29-Jan-20 10:55 PM

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/614824762815938561/672334108810149888/Screen_Shot_2020-01-30_at_12.55.33_AM.png)

Certified Chaos Gremlin [51]:61: 29-Jan-20 11:25 PM

Ahsbhshshs

Who is who?

marcaroni, angst boy scout [5] 29-Jan-20 11:26 PM

Mark is the one who likes light toast

Sam is like 

baby has a knife >:D (910)[2] 05-Feb-20 03:33 PM

<https://thebootydiaries.tumblr.com/post/190669882527>

[he's lying to u girl](https://thebootydiaries.tumblr.com/)

[ he's lying to u girl ](https://thebootydiaries.tumblr.com/post/190669882527)

hey im farha and if u follow anyone else ur cheating | my posts | FAQ | answered | |

[ ](https://66.media.tumblr.com/c6d44b942b56f59832e874928126a31c/tumblr_n6xol8Jn581sb8cx7o1_640.jpg)

baby has a knife >:D (910)[2] 09-Feb-20 01:54 PM

<https://cryptvic.tumblr.com/post/190741140113>

[your local cryptid](https://cryptvic.tumblr.com/)

[ your local cryptid ](https://cryptvic.tumblr.com/post/190741140113)

tarot commissions are open!Vickie / Rae • 18 • they/them • lesbianI’m just a goblin who can’t divorce themself from the concept of bigger = better previously minkovskis-harpoon(use * for private asks)

[ ](https://66.media.tumblr.com/3986244231b05d6739b3a66e59633d22/d316c0ccd0fd515d-8c/s2048x3072/45cdded5e21255b9b3406b622895b4f9e302ae0c.jpg)

Certified Chaos Gremlin [51]:61: 09-Feb-20 04:23 PM

Ahshhshsggssh

Bonnie🛵 11-Feb-20 06:38 PM

<https://open.spotify.com/track/5UUEgckqHvJ7OB9Du04pxE?si=Gik9le2HTy-13RAGeJlQnQ>

[ It's Nice to Be Alive ](https://open.spotify.com/track/5UUEgckqHvJ7OB9Du04pxE?si=Gik9le2HTy-13RAGeJlQnQ)

It's Nice to Be Alive, a song by Ball Park Music on Spotify

[ ](https://i.scdn.co/image/ab67616d0000b2737878a8b11cdfc4e79893e633)

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/614824762815938561/676980448785858560/Screenshot_20200211-213656.png)

Certified Chaos Gremlin [51]:61: 12-Feb-20 04:51 AM

<https://leg-stealing-bee.tumblr.com/post/190710618817>

[all legs are good legs](https://leg-stealing-bee.tumblr.com/)

[ all legs are good legs ](https://leg-stealing-bee.tumblr.com/post/190710618817)

hi I'm Bram...he/him trans boy... 100% dumbass, shitposts, ask box is always open so send me stuff... please don't ask about the tattoo post...my side blog is punkboyslovingboys... follow me on Twitter if you want it's @LegStealingBee

[ ](https://66.media.tumblr.com/5aa8b2d560483ddd29ea595a2545d580/5fb11175871c2cde-c8/s1280x1920/c33ca7f3d784130ecd80a4b3934d7b1062933865.jpg)

This also works for them

This works for any sam ship tbh

goof fammit, avarat 12-Feb-20 05:32 AM

Idk why but i read the channel name as adam-mark and i wondered what the fuck did i miss

Certified Chaos Gremlin [51]:61: 12-Feb-20 05:36 AM

Ahahhwgs oh no

goof fammit, avarat 12-Feb-20 05:37 AM

Adam-mark Me: in a platonic brotherly way right??? _R I G H T ?_

Certified Chaos Gremlin [51]:61: 12-Feb-20 06:12 AM

Platinic Adam-Mark would be chaotic. They bond over their emo phases

goof fammit, avarat 12-Feb-20 06:31 AM

Good

marcaroni, angst boy scout [5] 14-Feb-20 04:37 PM

<https://thatsthat24.tumblr.com/post/190830813078/itsteesmallzhoe-bestofpokemongo-this-is-how>

[Thomas Sanders](https://thatsthat24.tumblr.com/)

[ thatsthat24 ](https://thatsthat24.tumblr.com/post/190830813078/itsteesmallzhoe-bestofpokemongo-this-is-how)

itsteesmallzhoe: bestofpokemongo: This is how someone on the Chicago Pokémon Go page is proposing to their SO i would fucken die before i could say yes …. (via ruinedchildhood)

[ ](https://66.media.tumblr.com/cfd5a4632ede6e2cad2e12ec8fc104c3/tumblr_ob4k8qRleY1va7w1ro1_500.jpg)

retconning caleb's dick[8](1733) 14-Feb-20 04:37 PM

Mark _is_ a ditto

marcaroni, angst boy scout [5] 14-Feb-20 04:37 PM

he isssss

but also we know sam knows pokemon at the very least

Authentic Huggermugger Sounds 14-Feb-20 04:37 PM

_good_

marcaroni, angst boy scout [5] 14-Feb-20 04:37 PM

bc like. "collecting atypicals like pokemon"

but also

mark is Pokemon Kid™️ age

Certified Chaos Gremlin [51]:61: 15-Feb-20 12:07 AM

Y e s

put pove in tier five [14] 15-Feb-20 01:07 PM

<https://open.spotify.com/track/0DBF9dFpekB4AMCYiR2SSY?si=ryJiH2bzQPmAsJSlejEjDw>

[ All I've Ever Known ](https://open.spotify.com/track/0DBF9dFpekB4AMCYiR2SSY?si=ryJiH2bzQPmAsJSlejEjDw)

All I've Ever Known, a song by Eva Noblezada, Reeve Carney, Anaïs Mitchell, Hadestown Original Broadway Company on Spotify

[ ](https://i.scdn.co/image/cec11eedded20307a639fa21e9eb7b6b91ea8943)

Certified Chaos Gremlin [51]:61: 15-Feb-20 04:22 PM

put pove in tier five [14] 15-Feb-20 04:22 PM

goof fammit, avarat 15-Feb-20 04:25 PM

<https://open.spotify.com/track/1XlmN9HOwTYAXtZmld2fpy?si=jGYJaqsZRdGdxbjDUpN0FA>

[ Run Away With Me (Live) ](https://open.spotify.com/track/1XlmN9HOwTYAXtZmld2fpy?si=jGYJaqsZRdGdxbjDUpN0FA)

Run Away With Me (Live), a song by Aaron Tveit on Spotify

[ ](https://i.scdn.co/image/2ba78ffd804d3fcafe49c4a808d0a2033c3ca935)

Certified Chaos Gremlin [51]:61: 15-Feb-20 04:39 PM

Y e s

put pove in tier five [14] 15-Feb-20 07:53 PM

Ok so has anyone watched HIMYM?

Sam and Mark do the “Major —“/general ——“ thing even after they break up (edited)

That’s the only thing they have in common w/ ted and robin but I think that’s just super cute

Certified Chaos Gremlin [51]:61: 15-Feb-20 07:56 PM

Ahshhsbsbshhshs yesss

Bonnie🛵 18-Feb-20 04:39 PM

<https://open.spotify.com/track/78NSG3Hy7IV8er5qEo9BUU?si=pkJkhctFQJqSCA3ehee0aw>

[ Everywhere ](https://open.spotify.com/track/78NSG3Hy7IV8er5qEo9BUU?si=pkJkhctFQJqSCA3ehee0aw)

Everywhere, a song by Michelle Branch on Spotify

[ ](https://i.scdn.co/image/ab67616d0000b2735560582396928e5a360caa54)

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/614824762815938561/679487323343421461/Screenshot_20200218-193830.png)

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/614824762815938561/679487346676203530/Screenshot_20200218-193918.png)

put pove in tier five [14] 18-Feb-20 06:48 PM

Barnyant

Pronounced barn-yant

Certified Chaos Gremlin [51]:61: 18-Feb-20 06:53 PM

Ahahhshshshsh

My brain just went "Marm"

It doesn't even make sense but ut sounds bad

Bonnie🛵 19-Feb-20 11:27 PM

<https://open.spotify.com/track/3KMfeutbwOf4iEkKj3BOAP?si=nLWycW_cRiSn57QnAVYpdg>

[ All die Jahre ](https://open.spotify.com/track/3KMfeutbwOf4iEkKj3BOAP?si=nLWycW_cRiSn57QnAVYpdg)

All die Jahre, a song by Philipp Poisel on Spotify

[ ](https://i.scdn.co/image/ab67616d0000b273a38153fcd365bea884fb4eb1)

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/614824762815938561/679952154575765537/Screenshot_20200220-022621.png)

marcaroni, angst boy scout [5] 20-Feb-20 05:23 PM

<https://twitter.com/ashleyburns/status/1230642273144188929?s=21>

Certified Chaos Gremlin [51]:61: 20-Feb-20 09:12 PM

Ahshsh good

Bonnie🛵 25-Feb-20 03:50 PM

<https://open.spotify.com/track/2M9ro2krNb7nr7HSprkEgo?si=u2avLVMpQyGnBpJDWQeu2w>

[ Fast Car ](https://open.spotify.com/track/2M9ro2krNb7nr7HSprkEgo?si=u2avLVMpQyGnBpJDWQeu2w)

Fast Car, a song by Tracy Chapman on Spotify

[ ](https://i.scdn.co/image/ab67616d0000b2737602becfedf6e25752cb54ff)

marcaroni, angst boy scout [5] 25-Feb-20 03:51 PM

I feel like that’s on a character playlist

I think it might be on Frank’s??

Bonnie🛵 25-Feb-20 03:51 PM

Proba for the 2nd verse

I'm putting it here for the sentiment of going for a road trip and then settling down and figuring out how to become functioning members of society together

Like the hopeful feeling of finally belonging with someone and the nostalgia of that time being gone and both feeling a little lost afterwards

marcaroni, angst boy scout [5] 25-Feb-20 03:54 PM

oh wait I thought we were in #tunes lmao

yeah that makes sense

Bonnie🛵 25-Feb-20 03:55 PM

Also I always kinda thought that Mark would ask Sam to go with him on the road trip and that reminded me of a line at the end

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/614824762815938561/682012929343750175/Screenshot_20200225-185536.png)

Like I feel like they both know when they go different ways at the end of s4 that it's not going to be the same

Anyway now I'm a little sad

Exported 293 message(s)


	25. #bright-wadsworth

the bright sessions™™

bright-wadsworth

retconning caleb's dick[8](1733) 07-Oct-19 08:05 PM

@hard femme, soft heart feel free to set up camp here

hard femme, soft heart 07-Oct-19 08:07 PM

OH MY GOD? IT HAPPENED

marcaroni, angst boy scout [5] 07-Oct-19 08:07 PM

.........has this channel always been here (edited)

hard femme, soft heart 07-Oct-19 08:07 PM

As in the existence of a channel HOORAY

not several months ago certainly

marcaroni, angst boy scout [5] 07-Oct-19 08:07 PM

I mean since the shipping channels were set up

how did i never see this one

retconning caleb's dick[8](1733) 07-Oct-19 08:08 PM

El hasn’t been here for a while

hard femme, soft heart 07-Oct-19 08:08 PM

I've been gone a while so idk

retconning caleb's dick[8](1733) 07-Oct-19 08:08 PM

Bc it’s at the bottom of the list Marcus

hard femme, soft heart 07-Oct-19 08:08 PM

But back for the PINNACLE of nemesis shipping

baby has a knife >:D (910)[2] 07-Oct-19 08:08 PM

I mean, this one’s been here at least since I’ve been here

marcaroni, angst boy scout [5] 07-Oct-19 08:08 PM

_brightgreen is right above it though_

retconning caleb's dick[8](1733) 07-Oct-19 08:08 PM

Your eyes stop at Bright/Green

marcaroni, angst boy scout [5] 07-Oct-19 08:08 PM

hedhshsg

baby has a knife >:D (910)[2] 07-Oct-19 08:08 PM

_big mood_

Speaking of which, I’m homesick

retconning caleb's dick[8](1733) 07-Oct-19 08:09 PM

FOR BRIGHT/WADSWORTH?????

baby has a knife >:D (910)[2] 07-Oct-19 08:16 PM

Gosh Katie

How could I be homesick

For where I currently am?

Check your facts

geeze soulmate au 06-Dec-19 01:54 PM

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/614824921469812743/652628838353731654/unknown.png)

1

marcaroni, angst boy scout [5] 06-Dec-19 01:54 PM

GFHJH

Authentic Huggermugger Sounds 06-Dec-19 01:54 PM

jaksjfjf

geeze soulmate au 06-Dec-19 01:54 PM

you are welcom

e

marcaroni, angst boy scout [5] 27-Dec-19 06:55 PM

<https://open.spotify.com/track/6itUweMsaR9DA74zxCWDo4>

[ Swan ](https://open.spotify.com/track/6itUweMsaR9DA74zxCWDo4)

Swan, a song by Willa on Spotify

[ ](https://i.scdn.co/image/ab67616d0000b273d6384b235d058ec5cd6f7af5)

this just has a Vibe to it

baby has a knife >:D (910)[2] 14-Feb-20 03:09 PM

<https://fuckgrantaire.tumblr.com/post/190830415817>

[ fuckgrantaire ](https://fuckgrantaire.tumblr.com/post/190830415817)

[ ](https://66.media.tumblr.com/831cd680db85afe3bbf6cf4866d0c5e5/3995e0dbccb2c723-e0/s512x512u_c1/7020ed41e643ae090d9b4bb8504675d28476bddf.jpg)

put pove in tier five [14] 14-Feb-20 03:14 PM

Bfnsldnsvs

retconning caleb's dick[8](1733) 14-Feb-20 03:14 PM

ahkdjshf

marcaroni, angst boy scout [5] 14-Feb-20 03:16 PM

ejkfhsdlf

geeze soulmate au 17-Feb-20 10:04 AM

jsjdhdhdh

put pove in tier five [14] 18-Feb-20 06:48 PM

Hear me out

Bellie

put pove in tier five [14] 18-Feb-20 06:57 PM

JELLIE

retconning caleb's dick[8](1733) 18-Feb-20 06:58 PM

JELLICAL

yes

Certified Chaos Gremlin [51]:61: 21-Feb-20 06:06 PM

Bradsworth

put pove in tier five [14] 21-Feb-20 06:12 PM

I love Bradsworth

Certified Chaos Gremlin [51]:61: 21-Feb-20 06:13 PM

Ahahshhs Bratwurst

Exported 42 message(s)


	27. #chloe-sam

the bright sessions™™

chloe-sam

geeze soulmate au 24-Aug-19 07:45 AM

my home

Authentic Huggermugger Sounds 24-Aug-19 07:46 AM

I'm gonna live in the caleb/adam channel with Maika, but I'll be one if those annoying neighbors who just drops by your house all the time with no warning

geeze soulmate au 24-Aug-19 07:46 AM

also valid

Authentic Huggermugger Sounds 24-Aug-19 07:47 AM

anyway Chloe and Sam go on museum dates all the time

Certified Chaos Gremlin [51]:61: 24-Aug-19 07:47 AM

Yes!

Lace 24-Aug-19 07:47 AM

You’re right and you should say it!!!

Certified Chaos Gremlin [51]:61: 24-Aug-19 07:47 AM

And they give eachother lots of flowers all the time

Authentic Huggermugger Sounds 24-Aug-19 07:47 AM

yesss

Authentic Huggermugger Sounds 24-Aug-19 07:34 PM

ahem

height difference

thank you for coming to my ted talk

Certified Chaos Gremlin [51]:61: 24-Aug-19 08:18 PM

Cloe smol. Sam tol. Thank u.

Authentic Huggermugger Sounds 24-Aug-19 08:18 PM

yes exactly

geeze soulmate au 24-Aug-19 08:19 PM

hm yes

marcaroni, angst boy scout [5] 24-Aug-19 08:19 PM

I tend to stick to the height list but honestly I accept this headcanon

Authentic Huggermugger Sounds 24-Aug-19 08:20 PM

I've never looked at the height list because I don't want it to mess with my headcanons

Certified Chaos Gremlin [51]:61: 24-Aug-19 08:21 PM

Death of the author unless I agree with the author

Authentic Huggermugger Sounds 24-Aug-19 08:21 PM

sjfjslal yeah basically

retconning caleb's dick[8](1733) 26-Aug-19 09:49 AM

Sam is Chloe’s sugar daddy

marcaroni, angst boy scout [5] 26-Aug-19 09:49 AM

you’re right and you should say it

retconning caleb's dick[8](1733) 26-Aug-19 09:50 AM

Like. It doesn’t even have to be a shippy thing!

marcaroni, angst boy scout [5] 26-Aug-19 09:50 AM

She Just Is

retconning caleb's dick[8](1733) 26-Aug-19 09:50 AM

Exactly

Authentic Huggermugger Sounds 29-Aug-19 04:45 PM

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/614825034023698433/616780462697873438/20190829_194503.png)

Certified Chaos Gremlin [51]:61: 30-Aug-19 12:00 AM

Awwwwwwwwwwwww yes

geeze soulmate au 31-Aug-19 09:11 PM

Mmmmm yeah

geeze soulmate au 31-Aug-19 09:33 PM

Sam getting all freaked out worrying that Chloe can hear her being uselessly bisexual and Crushing and Chloe being too nervous to actually confront her about it so they both just sit there being Big Dumb Gays

Best dynamic

marcaroni, angst boy scout [5] 31-Aug-19 09:33 PM

y e s

retconning caleb's dick[8](1733) 31-Aug-19 09:35 PM

yesssssssssssss

geeze soulmate au 31-Aug-19 09:35 PM

im writin it

marcaroni, angst boy scout [5] 31-Aug-19 09:36 PM

_y e s_

baby has a knife >:D (910)[2] 10-Sep-19 08:08 AM

Hi just joined and

“Sam is Chloe’s sugar daddy”

Very valid??

Authentic Huggermugger Sounds 10-Sep-19 04:49 PM

I mean it's basically canon

*Cue Adam vine* 12-Sep-19 10:56 AM

i live here

geeze soulmate au 12-Sep-19 03:33 PM

ME TOO!!!

marcaroni, angst boy scout [5] 15-Sep-19 12:03 PM

Hi I Just Remembered Chlam

......... oh. my god

yknow what I just realized you get if you use Sam’s full name though

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/614825034023698433/622870483951681546/image0.jpg)

geeze soulmate au 15-Sep-19 12:05 PM

No

baby has a knife >:D (910)[2] 15-Sep-19 12:05 PM

Oh my gosh

Certified Chaos Gremlin [51]:61: 15-Sep-19 12:21 PM

Ahshshshhshs

commie bastard 15-Sep-19 01:27 PM

w

marcaroni, angst boy scout [5] 15-Sep-19 01:27 PM

Their Ship Name Is Chlamantha Now

retconning caleb's dick[8](1733) 15-Sep-19 01:37 PM

Dr Bright voice: _Chlamantha_

marcaroni, angst boy scout [5] 15-Sep-19 01:38 PM

HDSHGSSG

tommy salami (941) 15-Sep-19 07:34 PM

me: doodling some sam/chloe: : ) my brain: chlamantha...

marcaroni, angst boy scout [5] 15-Sep-19 07:34 PM

this is my legacy

geeze soulmate au 15-Sep-19 09:16 PM

im disowning you

tommy salami (941) 15-Sep-19 10:18 PM

listen. i spent like an hour trying to get this drawing to a point where i was happy with it, i never got to that point, but i spent too long on it for it to forever rot in my wip folder so. enjoy some chlam

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/614825034023698433/623024846644969482/image0.jpg)

marcaroni, angst boy scout [5] 15-Sep-19 10:18 PM

AAA CUTE

Certified Chaos Gremlin [51]:61: 15-Sep-19 11:38 PM

Cuuuuuuuttteeeee

baby has a knife >:D (910)[2] 16-Sep-19 07:42 AM

Babies

geeze soulmate au 16-Sep-19 10:28 AM

HDGIHZIH FINALLY SOME GOOD FUCKING CONTENT

geeze soulmate au 02-Oct-19 02:25 PM

mutual pining

Authentic Huggermugger Sounds 02-Oct-19 02:25 PM

good

geeze soulmate au 02-Oct-19 02:25 PM

i love how i needed to say absolutely nothing else

baby has a knife >:D (910)[2] 02-Oct-19 02:25 PM

Good

Authentic Huggermugger Sounds 02-Oct-19 02:25 PM

especially good when you consider that theoretically, Chloe should definitely know whether or not Sam likes her back

geeze soulmate au 02-Oct-19 02:26 PM

EXACTLY

dumbass

!

big dumb!

Authentic Huggermugger Sounds 02-Oct-19 02:26 PM

Chloe and Caleb start a club

geeze soulmate au 02-Oct-19 02:26 PM

god

theyre so dumb

sam coming up with a neverending list of excuses to why she cant hang out because _oh god shes pretty and what if she hears me saying that_

Authentic Huggermugger Sounds 02-Oct-19 02:27 PM

Dr. Bright straight up quits her job because she can't handle the oblivious dumbassery of her patients when it comes to romance

geeze soulmate au 02-Oct-19 02:27 PM

jkfjkdjjhdghjg

retconning caleb's dick[8](1733) 02-Oct-19 02:28 PM

dhksafhlsdf

Authentic Huggermugger Sounds 02-Oct-19 02:28 PM

yes good

(@ the thing about Sam coming up with excuses)

okay consider: Sam panicking and traveling because she thinks Chloe will find out she likes her, but she ends up going back to when she met Chloe or some other significant moment in their relationship

retconning caleb's dick[8](1733) 02-Oct-19 02:39 PM

awwwwwwwwww

geeze soulmate au 02-Oct-19 03:00 PM

jhdhjshjs

baby has a knife >:D (910)[2] 14-Oct-19 07:50 PM

Chloe/Sam proposal

That’s it

Authentic Huggermugger Sounds 14-Oct-19 07:51 PM

Sam tries to surprise her and it Does Not Work

actually

baby has a knife >:D (910)[2] 14-Oct-19 07:51 PM

Yeah

Authentic Huggermugger Sounds 14-Oct-19 07:52 PM

Chloe also plans to surprise Sam, but she discusses it with someone else and Sam somehow travels back to that convo

so then they both know

baby has a knife >:D (910)[2] 14-Oct-19 07:52 PM

Oooh

geeze soulmate au 16-Oct-19 03:15 PM

that’s the best take on a double proposal

Authentic Huggermugger Sounds 16-Oct-19 03:16 PM

fuck, I might have to write it now

marcaroni, angst boy scout [5] 16-Oct-19 03:16 PM

oh my god _please_ do

geeze soulmate au 16-Oct-19 03:16 PM

Please

Please

Authentic Huggermugger Sounds 16-Oct-19 03:16 PM

It might take me a while, but I will

geeze soulmate au 16-Oct-19 03:17 PM

We need more in the tag

Authentic Huggermugger Sounds 16-Oct-19 03:17 PM

very very true

*Cue Adam vine* 21-Oct-19 09:42 AM

im writing a tbs story and its gonna have a lot of chloe/Sam

retconning caleb's dick[8](1733) 21-Oct-19 09:44 AM

_nice_

geeze soulmate au 21-Oct-19 03:21 PM

YAYYYYYY

Authentic Huggermugger Sounds 21-Oct-19 03:21 PM

baby has a knife >:D (910)[2] 03-Nov-19 02:35 PM

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/614825034023698433/640680528030334996/image0.png)

marcaroni, angst boy scout [5] 03-Nov-19 02:36 PM

g o o d

Authentic Huggermugger Sounds 03-Nov-19 02:39 PM

_yes_

Rainy 03-Nov-19 07:05 PM

sam as A chloe as B ?? idk

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/614825034023698433/640748544504102913/unknown.png)

Authentic Huggermugger Sounds 03-Nov-19 07:11 PM

_yes_

works both ways, actually

Rainy 03-Nov-19 07:11 PM

true

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/614825034023698433/640750222217052215/unknown.png)

again, could probably work both ways

but I feel like this would happen

Authentic Huggermugger Sounds 03-Nov-19 07:21 PM

hskdkakd you're right

*Cue Adam vine* 06-Nov-19 02:25 PM

aksksk

baby has a knife >:D (910)[2] 15-Nov-19 01:23 PM

Hi yes fun fact I’m a bad person

marcaroni, angst boy scout [5] 15-Nov-19 01:24 PM

..........explain

baby has a knife >:D (910)[2] 15-Nov-19 01:24 PM

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/614825034023698433/645011307724013578/image0.jpg)

I just realized I never shared this

I made it last year

marcaroni, angst boy scout [5] 15-Nov-19 01:25 PM

Certified Chaos Gremlin [51]:61: 15-Nov-19 01:27 PM

Cute!!!!

Iron 15-Nov-19 01:28 PM

Authentic Huggermugger Sounds 15-Nov-19 04:24 PM

AAAAAAAAA I LOVE IT

geeze soulmate au 15-Nov-19 04:30 PM

AHHHHH I LOVE ITTTTT

baby has a knife >:D (910)[2] 02-Dec-19 06:36 PM

Hey bringing this over here

Sam takes the spiders outside while Chloe stands ten feet back and tells her to be careful with the scary, scary baby

marcaroni, angst boy scout [5] 02-Dec-19 06:38 PM

good

Authentic Huggermugger Sounds 02-Dec-19 06:48 PM

_good_

you know what, it's also good with Mark/Sam/Chloe because you can have Chloe standing on the table while Mark makes fun of her but refuses to go near the spider, and then Sam walks in and is like "I cannot believe I am dating you guys"

marcaroni, angst boy scout [5] 02-Dec-19 06:51 PM

y e s

baby has a knife >:D (910)[2] 02-Dec-19 07:03 PM

G o o d

commie bastard 12-Dec-19 10:29 PM

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/614825034023698433/654932929075609600/Screenshot_20191212-2228052.png)

chloe

marcaroni, angst boy scout [5] 16-Dec-19 01:17 AM

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/614825034023698433/656062303913115650/Screen_Shot_2019-12-16_at_3.17.14_AM.png)

them??

Certified Chaos Gremlin [51]:61: 16-Dec-19 01:29 AM

_Yes_

Authentic Huggermugger Sounds 16-Dec-19 05:23 AM

yes

geeze soulmate au 22-Dec-19 05:29 PM

nice

yes

baby has a knife >:D (910)[2] 28-Dec-19 01:14 PM

<https://yourdailysunshine.tumblr.com/post/189924201061/carerxsmolreg-mommys-pup>

[sweet as cherry wine](https://yourdailysunshine.tumblr.com/)

[ sweet as cherry wine ](https://yourdailysunshine.tumblr.com/post/189924201061/carerxsmolreg-mommys-pup)

carerxsmolreg: “ mommys-pup: “ contagioushappiness: “ Everything about this post is perfect. Because growing up is for losers. ” I just want to hide from the world in one of these ” solid heckin...

[ ](https://66.media.tumblr.com/55ad9b08eda995fc550ad88f3c6fcc83/tumblr_mj5lfyCML21rdjp47o1_500.jpg)

marcaroni, angst boy scout [5] 28-Dec-19 01:15 PM

BLANKET NEEEEESTS

ok also

geeze soulmate au 01-Jan-20 06:07 PM

also????

marcaroni, angst boy scout [5] 01-Jan-20 06:07 PM

oh that was me jumping to a different ship channel to yell abt blanket nests there

i was like wait yknow what all sam ships get blanket nests

geeze soulmate au 01-Jan-20 06:08 PM

ah yes good

goof fammit, avarat 01-Jan-20 06:09 PM

Honestly yeah

marcaroni, angst boy scout [5] 01-Jan-20 06:34 PM

[clears throat]

the back-painting thing

chloe painting on sam's back

Authentic Huggermugger Sounds 01-Jan-20 06:34 PM

yes good

marcaroni, angst boy scout [5] 01-Jan-20 06:34 PM

sam tries to reciprocate but she is Not Good at painting

chloe loves the paintings regardless

sam describes her favorite trips and chloe paints what she sees in sam's mind as she does

Authentic Huggermugger Sounds 01-Jan-20 06:35 PM

_y e s_

marcaroni, angst boy scout [5] 01-Jan-20 06:36 PM

actually yknow what that's going in the fic prompts

Authentic Huggermugger Sounds 01-Jan-20 06:36 PM

goof fammit, avarat 01-Jan-20 06:38 PM

marcaroni, angst boy scout [5] 01-Jan-20 06:39 PM

on that note i know it's like super cliche but

chloe connecting sam's freckles with a pen to make little constellations

just, absentmindedly doodling on sam's arm while she listens to sam talk abt her trips or her research or some other new thing

Authentic Huggermugger Sounds 01-Jan-20 06:40 PM

_yes_

Certified Chaos Gremlin [51]:61: 01-Jan-20 07:30 PM

Yeeesse

geeze soulmate au 01-Jan-20 07:32 PM

NSJDHDHDH I LOVE THIS

put pove in tier five [14] 16-Feb-20 07:44 AM

This channel is too dead. Consider:

Soft kisses

geeze soulmate au 16-Feb-20 07:44 AM

I’m considering it. Thank you.

baby has a knife >:D (910)[2] 16-Feb-20 07:44 AM

_yes good_

put pove in tier five [14] 16-Feb-20 07:44 AM

Chloe painting Greece the way Sam experiences it

5

5

5

5

Sam bringing Chloe snacks in the studio when she forgets to eat

And feeding her because Chloe’s hands are covered in paint (edited)

baby has a knife >:D (910)[2] 16-Feb-20 07:45 AM

GOOD

put pove in tier five [14] 16-Feb-20 07:45 AM

That’s all

baby has a knife >:D (910)[2] 16-Feb-20 07:45 AM

VERY GOOD

goof fammit, avarat 16-Feb-20 09:14 AM

Good

Exported 171 message(s)


	28. #mark-oliver-alex

the bright sessions™™

mark-oliver-alex

retconning caleb's dick[8](1733) 26-Dec-19 10:42 PM

marcaroni, angst boy scout [5] 26-Dec-19 10:43 PM

mood

I Made This Ship

And I Am Very Proud Of It

at least i think i did

idk it was like 3am right when 16 came out fuck if i remember that exact conversation

baby has a knife >:D (910)[2] 26-Dec-19 10:45 PM

Valid

marcaroni, angst boy scout [5] 26-Dec-19 10:46 PM

i'm gonna go find The Origin

Certified Chaos Gremlin [51]:61: 26-Dec-19 10:47 PM

Do it

I wanna know what the timestamp is Haha

put pove in tier five [14] 26-Dec-19 10:50 PM

Coma boys and Oliver

marcaroni, angst boy scout [5] 26-Dec-19 10:51 PM

yee

it's not my fault oliver lowkey flirted with _every fucking man onscreen_

except for _maybe_ owen

baby has a knife >:D (910)[2] 26-Dec-19 10:51 PM

This is true

_maybe_

put pove in tier five [14] 26-Dec-19 10:51 PM

He is too smart to not know he can get it

baby has a knife >:D (910)[2] 26-Dec-19 10:52 PM

sdahagacafafafgscadCa

marcaroni, angst boy scout [5] 26-Dec-19 10:55 PM

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/660009260712984586/660012887602888705/Screen_Shot_2019-12-27_at_1.55.25_AM.png)

i think this was it

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/660009260712984586/660013702048776203/Screen_Shot_2019-12-27_at_1.57.32_AM.png)

also this

there's no timestamps idk which one came first (edited)

Certified Chaos Gremlin [51]:61: 26-Dec-19 11:01 PM

Pretty sure that was around 4am

marcaroni, angst boy scout [5] 26-Dec-19 11:01 PM

either way @retconning caleb's dick[8](1733) and i made this ship

retconning caleb's dick[8](1733) 26-Dec-19 11:02 PM

marcaroni, angst boy scout [5] 26-Dec-19 11:02 PM

idk which one of us said it first bc like, idk if hot new ship or the mark/oliver/alex comment came first so

It Is Ours

put pove in tier five [14] 26-Dec-19 11:02 PM

Ship captains

marcaroni, angst boy scout [5] 26-Dec-19 11:02 PM

hell yeah

baby has a knife >:D (910)[2] 26-Dec-19 11:02 PM

Joint custody

Certified Chaos Gremlin [51]:61: 26-Dec-19 11:02 PM

Ajjsjsjs

retconning caleb's dick[8](1733) 26-Dec-19 11:03 PM

‍✈️

Certified Chaos Gremlin [51]:61: 26-Dec-19 11:04 PM

I played a role in the creation too but more the alex/mark part because I was unable to picture Oliver as anyone under the age of 56 for some reason

marcaroni, angst boy scout [5] 26-Dec-19 11:04 PM

dshjkfhsf

Certified Chaos Gremlin [51]:61: 26-Dec-19 11:04 PM

Idk why but my first hc had a little goatee

baby has a knife >:D (910)[2] 26-Dec-19 11:05 PM

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/660009260712984586/660015404365905940/image0.png)

Marcus why has your head been cut off

Well, more Marks head I guess

Certified Chaos Gremlin [51]:61: 26-Dec-19 11:05 PM

Oh noooooooo

baby has a knife >:D (910)[2] 26-Dec-19 11:05 PM

And in half, not off (edited)

marcaroni, angst boy scout [5] 26-Dec-19 11:06 PM

rip mark ig

baby has a knife >:D (910)[2] 26-Dec-19 11:06 PM

Ok now it’s gone back to normal

Certified Chaos Gremlin [51]:61: 26-Dec-19 11:07 PM

Marcus was momentarily executed for his sins. I shall surely soon follow

baby has a knife >:D (910)[2] 26-Dec-19 11:07 PM

We’re all being executed

Maika’s next, then Katie, then Sam, and everyone else

CJ, Rain, Joseph, Seth, and I are safe

You can’t kill babies it’s illegal

Certified Chaos Gremlin [51]:61: 26-Dec-19 11:08 PM

I'm surprised I wasn't the first to go

I mean, just look at my sin counter

baby has a knife >:D (910)[2] 26-Dec-19 11:09 PM

Yes exactly

put pove in tier five [14] 26-Dec-19 11:09 PM

I mean

Fair

marcaroni, angst boy scout [5] 26-Dec-19 11:09 PM

"you can't kill babies it's illegal" idk discord chopped baby mark's head in half

Certified Chaos Gremlin [51]:61: 26-Dec-19 11:09 PM

My goal is to get it to 69

>:0

marcaroni, angst boy scout [5] 26-Dec-19 11:10 PM

_am i wrong_

put pove in tier five [14] 26-Dec-19 11:10 PM

What is the sin counter and how do I get on the leaderboard

Certified Chaos Gremlin [51]:61: 26-Dec-19 11:10 PM

Absbhshs

baby has a knife >:D (910)[2] 26-Dec-19 11:10 PM

_fuck_

In that case I’m probably following Maika for execution

I too have sinned

_the minion vore_

put pove in tier five [14] 26-Dec-19 11:11 PM

I have sinned an awful lot considering my short time in this server

Certified Chaos Gremlin [51]:61: 26-Dec-19 11:11 PM

Ok so the sin counter aka anti-baby aka block counter counter is the number next to my name. I've been counting how many times I have done truly cursed things in this server

put pove in tier five [14] 26-Dec-19 11:11 PM

I love it

baby has a knife >:D (910)[2] 26-Dec-19 11:12 PM

Maika and I both have anti baby counters

My anti baby counter is a chronological one though

put pove in tier five [14] 26-Dec-19 11:12 PM

And what does anti baby counter mean?

baby has a knife >:D (910)[2] 26-Dec-19 11:13 PM

Well my anti baby counter counts down till I am no longer baby

marcaroni, angst boy scout [5] 26-Dec-19 11:13 PM

it's the number of days until she turns 18 and can see the absolute chaos in the nsfw channel

baby has a knife >:D (910)[2] 26-Dec-19 11:13 PM

Maika’s counts up to how many times she has said something not baby friendly

Certified Chaos Gremlin [51]:61: 26-Dec-19 11:13 PM

My anti-baby counter just counts how many times I am not a baby

put pove in tier five [14] 26-Dec-19 11:13 PM

Ahhh

baby has a knife >:D (910)[2] 26-Dec-19 11:13 PM

I’m very excited for that day

put pove in tier five [14] 26-Dec-19 11:14 PM

I love this

baby has a knife >:D (910)[2] 26-Dec-19 11:14 PM

Oh speaking of it’s after midnight I have to change the counter

976, bois

baby has a knife >:D (910)[2] 26-Dec-19 11:27 PM

<https://stuckyrecs.tumblr.com/post/189000973911/imagine-your-otp>

[Stucky Recs](https://stuckyrecs.tumblr.com/)

Imagine your OTP

[ ](https://66.media.tumblr.com/f44aed71f5425ab863a018e681c0c180/tumblr_q0tvwkx2C71ypgz4so1_1280.jpg)

Oliver is the boyfriend

marcaroni, angst boy scout [5] 26-Dec-19 11:27 PM

y e s

Certified Chaos Gremlin [51]:61: 26-Dec-19 11:34 PM

When was Oliver taken into the AM?

marcaroni, angst boy scout [5] 26-Dec-19 11:35 PM

uhh one sec

10/12/14

Certified Chaos Gremlin [51]:61: 26-Dec-19 11:44 PM

Aw heck if he had been in here longer he would have been an old clueless grampa around tech like Mark

Good that he didn't have to be in there longer, though

marcaroni, angst boy scout [5] 16-Jan-20 12:33 AM

I am. thinking abt touch-starved Oliver and Alex again

goof fammit, avarat 16-Jan-20 12:48 AM

Tell more

put pove in tier five [14] 16-Jan-20 04:45 AM

Mmmm Oliver and Alex both are afraid to cuddle but desperately need a cuddle

Mark isn’t exactly the least touch starved either but sam and Joan helped him re-acclimate

So he takes it upon himself to so casually throw his arm around their shoulders while they watch a movie

Maybe lay in their laps once they’ve relaxed into his touch, let them play with his hair, they take the lead

Until once day, they both just sort of. Slump into him. Happily smiles. Comforted. And he just holds them closer.

goof fammit, avarat 16-Jan-20 04:52 AM

Good

Soft

Cuddly

Good

put pove in tier five [14] 16-Jan-20 05:01 AM

~~but sometimes they all have nightmares. It’s especially bad when they’re entangled together in bed because they wake in a panic, not sure where or when they are, who’s touching them, how they got here~~

Authentic Huggermugger Sounds 16-Jan-20 05:09 AM

hhhhhhhh Sam that's very good

marcaroni, angst boy scout [5] 16-Jan-20 06:35 AM

I mean we already know Alex has a tendency to wake up screaming

I wanna write something now

Authentic Huggermugger Sounds 16-Jan-20 06:35 AM

Please do

put pove in tier five [14] 16-Jan-20 07:14 AM

Do it

put pove in tier five [14] 16-Jan-20 07:33 AM

Ok so like. I know the verdict is still out on if the serum is permanent or not

So angsty: Alex wakes up with flames coming out of his fingertips, screaming. Oliver and mark both wake in a panic, but mark, unused to the fire power, also starts to combust

Fire fic

bees 16-Jan-20 07:35 AM

oof

it's too early for those feels

put pove in tier five [14] 16-Jan-20 07:38 AM

Never too early for angsty feels

bees 16-Jan-20 08:16 AM

i disagree

goof fammit, avarat 16-Jan-20 09:49 AM

Oliver, catching the fire extinguisher next to the bed: ugh shit here we go again

retconning caleb's dick[8](1733) 16-Jan-20 09:52 AM

hfkshfjsjd

put pove in tier five [14] 16-Jan-20 10:06 AM

Jgkskaldhfbs

Nothing like a morning bath in foamy nitrogen and carbon dioxide to start the day on the right foot

They have fireproof sheets

goof fammit, avarat 16-Jan-20 10:11 AM

Yes

put pove in tier five [14] 16-Jan-20 10:14 AM

Alex becomes a firefighter

That’s his job

He likes the irony

retconning caleb's dick[8](1733) 16-Jan-20 10:15 AM

Oh that’s v v good

put pove in tier five [14] 16-Jan-20 10:15 AM

and also he can enter burning buildings with ease so there’s perks

marcaroni, angst boy scout [5] 16-Jan-20 11:04 AM

gotta get over the fire-based trauma first though

I’d imagine he’s got some

marcaroni, angst boy scout [5] 16-Jan-20 11:20 AM

actually fire-based trauma gives me more fic ideas

goof fammit, avarat 16-Jan-20 11:20 AM

It's somehow not surprising

put pove in tier five [14] 17-Jan-20 06:38 PM

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/660009260712984586/667920607488376842/image0.jpg)

marcaroni, angst boy scout [5] 17-Jan-20 06:38 PM

oh my god

baby has a knife >:D (910)[2] 17-Jan-20 06:38 PM

asfhjkkhfsa

goof fammit, avarat 17-Jan-20 06:41 PM

Oh my

put pove in tier five [14] 17-Jan-20 06:44 PM

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/660009260712984586/667922117895127040/image0.jpg)

Certified Chaos Gremlin [51]:61: 17-Jan-20 07:54 PM

Ajsjjsjsjjs

retconning caleb's dick[8](1733) 17-Jan-20 07:55 PM

jfkdjfjdsksk

baby has a knife >:D (910)[2] 18-Jan-20 08:22 PM

asdfghjkl

put pove in tier five [14] 19-Jan-20 07:54 PM

Oh my god mark probably grew up with avatar the last airbender for a least a little while

I need to see Oliver and Alex’s faces when he greets Alex with “flameo, hotman”

marcaroni, angst boy scout [5] 19-Jan-20 07:54 PM

yes good

I mean Alex is about the same age as Mark so 

put pove in tier five [14] 19-Jan-20 07:55 PM

Yes

So Oliver’s reaction will be more wtf

And Alex’s will be more “what is wrong with you”

Mark: my boyfriend didn’t like my avatar the last airbender joke at his expense Sam: that’s rough buddy

retconning caleb's dick[8](1733) 19-Jan-20 07:56 PM

GOOD

marcaroni, angst boy scout [5] 19-Jan-20 08:45 PM

g o o d

marcaroni, angst boy scout [5] 24-Jan-20 12:40 AM

i've said it before but

<https://open.spotify.com/track/5HLVrG3xcuAQVwB65hI1GU>

[ Burn Bright ](https://open.spotify.com/track/5HLVrG3xcuAQVwB65hI1GU)

Burn Bright, a song by My Chemical Romance on Spotify

[ ](https://i.scdn.co/image/ab67616d0000b2738cf5eb67ecfe92a3a69a92cb)

baby has a knife >:D (910)[2] 24-Jan-20 03:56 AM

<https://open.spotify.com/track/3ou12IbZt7XrHRK1C3ocfF?si=ds-gHaYjRqCnEi6BazPkbg>

[ alone time ](https://open.spotify.com/track/3ou12IbZt7XrHRK1C3ocfF?si=ds-gHaYjRqCnEi6BazPkbg)

alone time, a song by lovelytheband on Spotify

[ ](https://i.scdn.co/image/ab67616d0000b27385ea5f82c855acb4476b046c)

retconning caleb's dick[8](1733) 24-Jan-20 09:13 AM

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/660009260712984586/670315270468010015/image0.gif)

marcaroni, angst boy scout [5] 24-Jan-20 03:28 PM

<https://skellydun.tumblr.com/post/190447348147>

[bound by love](https://skellydun.tumblr.com/)

[ bound by love ](https://skellydun.tumblr.com/post/190447348147)

dylan. I never know what's going on.

[ ](https://66.media.tumblr.com/096e41bf86a09da0d69ce061c1661a5e/fd9185400519be0b-f7/s540x810/ef48ea5873c2ff1af98c59401705844432d544f0.gifv)

mark and oliver

goof fammit, avarat 24-Jan-20 03:29 PM

Good

retconning caleb's dick[8](1733) 24-Jan-20 03:29 PM

shfjkdhf

yes

Authentic Huggermugger Sounds 29-Jan-20 04:50 PM

Probably someone's said this before but like <https://open.spotify.com/track/1lSnBlAErRss6asu9Y5HuA?si=sEEsSoj1RMuylQWBX-1WRg>

[ Eight ](https://open.spotify.com/track/1lSnBlAErRss6asu9Y5HuA?si=sEEsSoj1RMuylQWBX-1WRg)

Eight, a song by Sleeping At Last on Spotify

[ ](https://i.scdn.co/image/ab67616d0000b273be0f3ff90e3671fdb8ba3f0e)

marcaroni, angst boy scout [5] 29-Jan-20 04:52 PM

it’s on my Mark playlist and also my STT playlist already and I love it

retconning caleb's dick[8](1733) 29-Jan-20 04:55 PM

It’s on the atypical revolution playlist twice, whoops

marcaroni, angst boy scout [5] 30-Jan-20 02:16 PM

<https://youtu.be/RMzdaKBp0a0>

[Rooster Teeth](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCzH3iADRIq1IJlIXjfNgTpA)

[ CAN ONE FINGER STOP YOU FROM STANDING? | RT Life ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RMzdaKBp0a0)

If you press your finger against someone's forehead it's impossible for them to stand up. Can anyone in the office beat the challenge? » Get your Rooster Teeth merch: <http://bit.ly/29dfbRM> » Subscribe: <http://bit.ly/13y3Gum> About Rooster Teeth: Welcome to the Rooster Tee...

[ ](https://i.ytimg.com/vi/RMzdaKBp0a0/maxresdefault.jpg)

this entire video has Them energy

Mark looks up from his phone like “hey you can’t stand up if someone puts their finger on your forehead while you’re sitting down” and Oliver’s like “........I refuse to believe that” and Alex just. “Well, only one way to find out”

Authentic Huggermugger Sounds 30-Jan-20 02:17 PM

g o o d

marcaroni, angst boy scout [5] 05-Feb-20 06:53 PM

<https://open.spotify.com/track/3hFveLaQfnQz7UmFQbtnE1>

[ We Remain - From “The Hunger Games: Catching Fire” Soundtrack ](https://open.spotify.com/track/3hFveLaQfnQz7UmFQbtnE1)

We Remain - From “The Hunger Games: Catching Fire” Soundtrack, a song by Christina Aguilera on Spotify

[ ](https://i.scdn.co/image/4931b6101432dd7bba7ed8d0cdee625381b97622)

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/660009260712984586/674810883175612436/Screen_Shot_2020-02-05_at_8.57.10_PM.png)

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/660009260712984586/674810889593159690/Screen_Shot_2020-02-05_at_8.57.22_PM.png)

i need to write a stt fic with a title from this song

marcaroni, angst boy scout [5] 07-Feb-20 06:53 PM

<https://twitter.com/jeremyndooley/status/1225828080293421057?s=21>

[Jeremy Dooley (@JeremyNDooley)](https://twitter.com/JeremyNDooley)

Was reminded today of a bizarre text convo I had with @Axialmatt a while ago

Retweets

251

Likes

5476

[ ](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EQMEI-LXUAQ8ozW.jpg:large)

Twitter 

baby has a knife >:D (910)[2] 09-Feb-20 01:44 PM

<https://dani-the-toad.tumblr.com/post/190741136946>

[listening to my edgy neopets playlist](https://dani-the-toad.tumblr.com/)

[ listening to my edgy neopets playlist ](https://dani-the-toad.tumblr.com/post/190741136946)

•dani•they/he•podcasts•neopets scene boy

[ ](https://66.media.tumblr.com/4f6cc448639e337816a25e00350569d1/tumblr_pz5w03LdJV1x1qvoso1_1280.jpg)

marcaroni, angst boy scout [5] 09-Feb-20 01:46 PM

GLFJDJ

baby has a knife >:D (910)[2] 09-Feb-20 01:55 PM

<https://eunike-flower.tumblr.com/post/190741133709/mildlyinteresting-blog-httpsifttt370cbi6>

[Life is Just a Bunch of Whamajama](https://eunike-flower.tumblr.com/)

[ Life is Just a Bunch of Whamajama ](https://eunike-flower.tumblr.com/post/190741133709/mildlyinteresting-blog-httpsifttt370cbi6)

mildlyinteresting-blog: “<https://ift.tt/370Cbi6> “Wedding invitation of two people who met at a party for divorced singles.” ”

[ ](https://66.media.tumblr.com/0953905a836c1146f498729bc83ef2bf/d00e0b64a8767dd8-80/s1280x1920/c4eaea80a9b4d92b928a8d485da8f62aebc4e725.jpg)

baby has a knife >:D (910)[2] 14-Feb-20 06:51 PM

<https://thefirststarr.tumblr.com/post/190828853458/happppy-valentines-day-and-were-back>

[The First Star](https://thefirststarr.tumblr.com/)

[ The First Star ](https://thefirststarr.tumblr.com/post/190828853458/happppy-valentines-day-and-were-back)

Happppy Valentine’s Day!! ❤️ And we’re back with more funny space/science Valentine’s cards for allll of the special people in your life love you all!! (These are starting to become more...

[ ](https://66.media.tumblr.com/4bf01cee2ead48e5113e05404e2c1612/98c764965dbd2a7f-6d/s500x750/d50b4c4a4ae399e9bb082b9f06b0c416e0f93ec0.png)

marcaroni, angst boy scout [5] 14-Feb-20 06:51 PM

i'm stealing the babe one for my oliver valentine

retconning caleb's dick[8](1733) 15-Feb-20 10:38 PM

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/660009260712984586/678490395222736907/jhksd.JPG)

this is just a copy paste from discord

put pove in tier five [14] 15-Feb-20 10:50 PM

Hahaha

retconning caleb's dick[8](1733) 15-Feb-20 10:50 PM

owen's not there that's just the noise mark makes

marcaroni, angst boy scout [5] 15-Feb-20 10:50 PM

hjghjg

baby has a knife >:D (910)[2] 01-Mar-20 01:11 PM

<https://open.spotify.com/track/6XcfKZvJio9Z0fQy11GnNX?si=z9-Lbb3JQC2nvQlspNoheQ>

[ broken ](https://open.spotify.com/track/6XcfKZvJio9Z0fQy11GnNX?si=z9-Lbb3JQC2nvQlspNoheQ)

broken, a song by lovelytheband on Spotify

[ ](https://i.scdn.co/image/ab67616d0000b27385ea5f82c855acb4476b046c)

retconning caleb's dick[8](1733) 01-Mar-20 01:29 PM

oooooooooooo yes

Bonnie🛵 01-Mar-20 07:16 PM

Oh I love this song and I love it for them

Exported 178 message(s)


	29. #sam-mags

the bright sessions™™

sam-mags

baby has a knife >:D (910)[2] 26-Dec-19 10:47 PM

️

marcaroni, angst boy scout [5] 28-Dec-19 01:15 PM

@baby has a knife >:D (910)[2] blanket nests

baby has a knife >:D (910)[2] 28-Dec-19 01:16 PM

<https://yourdailysunshine.tumblr.com/post/189924201061/carerxsmolreg-mommys-pup>

[sweet as cherry wine](https://yourdailysunshine.tumblr.com/)

[ sweet as cherry wine ](https://yourdailysunshine.tumblr.com/post/189924201061/carerxsmolreg-mommys-pup)

carerxsmolreg: “ mommys-pup: “ contagioushappiness: “ Everything about this post is perfect. Because growing up is for losers. ” I just want to hide from the world in one of these ” solid heckin...

[ ](https://66.media.tumblr.com/55ad9b08eda995fc550ad88f3c6fcc83/tumblr_mj5lfyCML21rdjp47o1_500.jpg)

Okay so now that there are blanket nests everywhere

baby has a knife >:D (910)[2] 17-Jan-20 06:49 PM

<https://vm.tiktok.com/4RTRSU/>

Certified Chaos Gremlin [51]:61: 19-Jan-20 07:38 PM

Hm... smags

Hugs

Darwin loves mags

_smags raising kittens_

retconning caleb's dick[8](1733) 19-Jan-20 07:40 PM

SMITTENS (edited)

Certified Chaos Gremlin [51]:61: 19-Jan-20 07:42 PM

_SMITTENS_

One of them is named smores

retconning caleb's dick[8](1733) 19-Jan-20 07:44 PM

GOOD

SMORE KITTENS

put pove in tier five [14] 19-Jan-20 07:52 PM

One of them is named s’mores

One is chocolate

One is marshmallow

retconning caleb's dick[8](1733) 19-Jan-20 07:52 PM

AAAAAAAAA

put pove in tier five [14] 19-Jan-20 07:52 PM

And one is graham cracker

retconning caleb's dick[8](1733) 19-Jan-20 07:52 PM

MOM IS NAMED SMORES

SHES A TABBY

put pove in tier five [14] 19-Jan-20 07:52 PM

You’re welcome

retconning caleb's dick[8](1733) 19-Jan-20 07:52 PM

AND THOSE ARE HER SMITTENS

put pove in tier five [14] 19-Jan-20 07:53 PM

Mark has the dad cat

He’s named fire

goof fammit, avarat 19-Jan-20 07:53 PM

There are good kitty cuddles

put pove in tier five [14] 19-Jan-20 07:53 PM

NO

Campfire

Because he thought it’d be funny

Alex finds it less so

retconning caleb's dick[8](1733) 19-Jan-20 07:55 PM

dsfsdkjf

GOOD

marcaroni, angst boy scout [5] 19-Jan-20 08:46 PM

_yesssss_

Certified Chaos Gremlin [51]:61: 19-Jan-20 10:09 PM

YEAH

Certified Chaos Gremlin [51]:61: 12-Feb-20 04:51 AM

<https://leg-stealing-bee.tumblr.com/post/190710618817>

[all legs are good legs](https://leg-stealing-bee.tumblr.com/)

[ all legs are good legs ](https://leg-stealing-bee.tumblr.com/post/190710618817)

hi I'm Bram...he/him trans boy... 100% dumbass, shitposts, ask box is always open so send me stuff... please don't ask about the tattoo post...my side blog is punkboyslovingboys... follow me on Twitter if you want it's @LegStealingBee

[ ](https://66.media.tumblr.com/5aa8b2d560483ddd29ea595a2545d580/5fb11175871c2cde-c8/s1280x1920/c33ca7f3d784130ecd80a4b3934d7b1062933865.jpg)

*wife's (edited)

goof fammit, avarat 12-Feb-20 05:33 AM

But Darwin is priceless!!!

marcaroni, angst boy scout [5] 14-Feb-20 04:51 PM

ok hi

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/660009297438048259/678040581141692467/Screen_Shot_2020-02-14_at_6.51.01_PM.png)

i love lauren's smags tags

Authentic Huggermugger Sounds 14-Feb-20 04:57 PM

@ Lauren: Sam's got two hands

marcaroni, angst boy scout [5] 14-Feb-20 04:58 PM

she does

Certified Chaos Gremlin [51]:61: 15-Feb-20 12:32 AM

Smargs

marcaroni, angst boy scout [5] 15-Feb-20 12:32 AM

yes

goof fammit, avarat 15-Feb-20 12:33 AM

Sam @ people with m in their names: 

Exported 45 message(s)


	30. #joan-jackson

the bright sessions™™

joan-jackson

put pove in tier five [14] 31-Dec-19 09:21 AM

I want to get this channel started

But my only thoughts are nsfw

Rainy 31-Dec-19 12:00 PM

omg

put pove in tier five [14] 16-Feb-20 07:48 AM

Joan gets sick and Jackson makes her soup

Except he’s a speedster so the process of waiting for homemade soup to happen is. Excruciating.

Patient? He is not.

Authentic Huggermugger Sounds 16-Feb-20 09:48 AM

On the bright side he can get a lot of stuff done while he waits

put pove in tier five [14] 16-Feb-20 09:49 AM

True

marcaroni, angst boy scout [5] 16-Feb-20 09:52 AM

he makes soup and then cleans the whole fucking apartment for her

he doesn’t mess with her organization system, just

cleans countertops n tables n stuff

goof fammit, avarat 16-Feb-20 09:52 AM

Clean

marcaroni, angst boy scout [5] 16-Feb-20 09:52 AM

so she’ll have a nice clean apartment when she’s feeling better again

goof fammit, avarat 16-Feb-20 09:54 AM

Joan and Jackson on a date!

That's it

That's the idea

marcaroni, angst boy scout [5] 16-Feb-20 09:55 AM

yes good

goof fammit, avarat 16-Feb-20 09:55 AM

Maybe they walk a very lazy dog

put pove in tier five [14] 16-Feb-20 09:56 AM

Jackson has a dog that likes to run

He gets a good jog in

marcaroni, angst boy scout [5] 16-Feb-20 09:57 AM

yeah but a normal run for Jackson is like. nothing

he _can_ run normally, right?

have we

ever heard him run at a normal speed

goof fammit, avarat 16-Feb-20 09:58 AM

I want Jackson to walk literally the laziest dog alive (our boy Laika can be helpful) and Joan just thinks it's hilarious

He can but why should he Like in the am He has no reason to

We never heard him needing to keep it quiet

But if he can walk he can probably run

Without. You know. Zooming

marcaroni, angst boy scout [5] 16-Feb-20 10:01 AM

ok but concept

it’d be hilarious if he can’t

goof fammit, avarat 16-Feb-20 10:01 AM

Yup

put pove in tier five [14] 16-Feb-20 10:06 AM

Zero to 100

Always

goof fammit, avarat 16-Feb-20 10:06 AM

No middle

marcaroni, angst boy scout [5] 16-Feb-20 10:06 AM

he has 2 modes

walk

and sonic the fucking hedgehog

Certified Chaos Gremlin [51]:61: 16-Feb-20 03:43 PM

Ahshshhshs yes good

Also him being super impatient is good

He just.... can't sit still

He does the leg bounce but at sonic speeds

marcaroni, angst boy scout [5] 16-Feb-20 03:44 PM

super sonic leg bounce

goof fammit, avarat 16-Feb-20 03:44 PM

Just a blurry leg

Certified Chaos Gremlin [51]:61: 16-Feb-20 03:45 PM

He just.... doesn't notice that he's doing it

Exported 45 message(s)


End file.
